Total Drama Action!
by Griffdog200
Summary: Get for another season of fun! Because the 22 campers are back, and better then ever! All on Total Drama Action!
1. The Start Of It All!

**A man with black straight hair sat near a bonfire roosting a marshmellow. This man was wearing a blue polo shirt,** **a pair of worn out jeans and ALOT of make up. This man's name is Chris Mclaine, the host of season one of the hottest reality show on TV, Total Drama Island! Last season 22 campers experienced the impossibe jumping off cliffs, making alliances and even go as far as stealing chips from the Chef! But this time, the 22 campers are back, and are ready for a summer full of drama, new competions and more, all on season two of Total Drama Action! **

**

* * *

**

Chris Mclaine nervously waited for the campers to arrive. He checked his watch for the fifth time, which said 12:55 A.M. but he wasn't sure is if the time was right or wrong. The first camper was SUPPOSED to be here at 12:00 A.M.! What could be the hold up! If his watch was right, his boss would kill him! But suddenly, he heard a noise coming from behind a tree. Was it Chef? No, it couldn't be. He slowly walked over to the bush and grabbed a stick off the ground for saftey.

Chris: Yo Chef! Is that you man! Come on don't play tricks on me dude!

Then he heard a strange yet familiar voice.

Voice: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!

Chris: AAAAH!

Chris then started fastly steping back. But then, he heard it again.

Voice: OOOOOOOOHHHHHHH! Chris...

Chris: Alright Chef you got me good dude! Now quit the littple ghost act dude! Alright!

Suddenly a crazy looking girl jumped out of the bush. It was Izzy, the first camper to arrive.

Chris: Oh come on man! What did I ever do to you!?

Izzy: Alot of of stuff! Hi remember me I'm Izzy! Why do you always weir the same clothes!? I mean I do but I'm like a girl! OOOh! is that a stick!! Can I have it! Pleeeeeeeaaaaaaasssssseeee!!

Chris: I guess you can have it. As long as you don't hurt anyone with it ok?

Izzy: OK! OK! Hey wheres Owen at!?

Before Chris could anwser her question, a large yellow stripped boat dropped of the next two campers.

Chris: Well look who's decieded to come back! Welcome to the island Courtney and Duncan! You guys still together?

Duncan: Yah! were like...

Courtney: You think I would ever like someone like him! I mean the guy was in jail like what, a million times!

Chris: Aaah... Ok. Oh and it looks like the next couple has arrived.

Holding hands, Geoff and Bridgette walked onto the dock.

Geoff: MAN! This place hasn't changed a bit!

Chris: Yup. Its the same old Camp Wawanakwa!

Bridgette: Well at least the whole crew is back together again...

Chris: The good old campers...

Stepping off the next boat was yet another pair of campers. But theese two weren't really a couple...

Sadie: Oh my gosh!! Its... its...

Chris: Its what?

Katie:Well Camp Wawanakwa of course!

Chris: Ahh... Ok? And it looks like the next couple is coming now!  
Stepping off the boat was, two completely diffrent couples, Trent and Gwen and Harold and Lashawna.

Lashawna: Whats up yall! Yo Chris long time no see!

She then gave Chris a high five.

Harold: Ahhh... What did you say? WHAT! WHY IS EVERYONE LOOKING AT ME!

Chris then a grin and invited the next two campers over.

Chris: Gwen, Trent, hows it going?

Gwen: WHY DID YOU PUT US ON THE SAME BOAT AS HAROLD! He kept on sneezing...

Harold: WHAT! WHY DO YOU KEEP CALLING ME!

Chris: Trent, is she ok?

Trent: Yah dude no worries she's fine.

Gwen and Trent then joined the other campers.

Chris: And it looks like the next boat has arrived!

Walking out of the boat was Heather then Noah following her, who was busy playing his Gameboy.

Heather: ARRRRRRRHHHH!! Chris!! You couldn't afford a new camp!!

Chris: I don't won't to blow your bubble but its the same place!

Heather: WHATEVER!!

Chris: Welcome to the island Noah!

Noah:... Oh! Hi! Now bye! Loser...

Noah went over to join the other campers only focusing on his Gameboy.

Leshawna: Hey look! The next boat is here guys!

This time, Tyler quikly jumped off the bioat to help Lindsey step off it as well.

Lindsey: Oh my gosh! Look Travis! Its Creg!

Chris: Its Chris!! Oh, and welcome to the island guys!

Tyler: Ahh... Lindsey. My name's Tyler ok?

Lindsey: Really? Well why haven't you ever told me?

Tyler shook his head as the nexct boat arrived.

Chris: And look who it is! The angry, hard core Eva is back for another season!

Eva: SHUT IT! I CAME BACK TO REVENGE MYSELF!! GOT IT!?

Chris: OK! OK! Oh and it looks like your not the only one back! Welcome back Cody!

Cody: OHHHH YAH! I'm ready to sizzle my way right through the game with the ladies!

Chris: Umm... Hey look the next boat is here!

This time even Noah looked up to see who was coming off the boat. However, it was mostly the girls who were interested in who was joining them next.

Chris: And look who finally arrived! The guy who charms the ladies eyes! A man of little words...JUSTIN!!

All of the girls cheered except for Izzy.

Katie: EEEEEEEEEHHHHHH! OH JUSTIN!! CAN I PLEEEEEEAAAASSSE HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH! OH PLEEAAASSSEEE!

Gwen: Yah me too!

Trent: Gwen!

Justin: Hey guys, its good to be back! And I promise, I'll talk this time ok?

Girls: YAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!

Duncan: Yaaaah... They cheer for him, but not me!!

Cody: Ooooh yah! I think I got the ladies at a good spot!

Chris: The next person to come is... Ezekeil! Long time no see!

Ezekiel: Yo! Yo! Yo! I'm back again but this time I'm cool yo! Hey, why did I come so late eh?

The final boat had arrived, with Beth, Owen and DJ coming out of it!

Chris: Welcome back guys!

Beth: I'm sooo excited Chris!

Owen: Yah me too! This is going to be AWWWSOOOOMMMME!

DJ: Man, I can'y wait to start Chris!

Chris: Alrighty now that everyone is here, where going to begin the fun! Campers, its time for lunch!

DJ: OH MAN! FOR REAL!?

Chris: Yup! See you there in 5!

Enjoy!


	2. Meet the campers

**CHAPTER 2 OF TOTAL DRAMA ACTION ENJOY!**

Chris watched as the 22 campers searched for their new bed for the rest of the summer. Even if the beds were messy, unwashed and almost never seen by Chris, the campers had no other choice where to sleep. This time, the beds where assigned to the campers, to their displeasure. In the Screaming Ghophers Girl cabin, Gwen was assigned a top bunk above Heather, Beth was assigned a bunk above Lindsey, and Leshawna was assigned a bunk above Izzy. Wondering how nthey would react, Chris decieded to see how it was going in the girls cabin.

Chris: Hello Ghoper girls and I hope you enjoy your new cabin! So how are things going so far?

Izzy: Well things are great Chris! You know I found a bee nest outside and pulled it off the tree so I could show my team. Look! Look!

She reached behind her modly pillow and pulled out a squished, goey looking bee's nest.

Izzy: Hey! Who took my bee collection! Oh well. Hey Chirs, whats for lunch?

Gwen: You mean there are probably bee's flying loose around the cabin right now!?

Heather: Yah right! Oh and Chris, could I ask you a favor?

Chris: Aaaaaahhhhh... I guess?

Heather: GET ME A NEW CABIN!!

Chris: No can do...

Before Chris could finish his sentence, about 100 angry bee's flew into the cabin searching for their nest.

Lindsey: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

Leshawna: Everyone out of the cabin now!!

Beth: Heather are you coming!?

Heather: I'm busy!!

Beth: DOING WHAT!?

Heather: MY HAIR OF COURSE!! You know its not that easily to look like me!

Leshawna: Beth! Get out of there girl!

Beth: Have fun getting stung!

Before the bees could sting her, Beth quickly jumped off her bed and ran outside with the others before it was too late. The girls watched as more and more bees filled the cabin.

Chris: Now this is gonna be... AWSOME DUDES!!

Izzy: Totally!

Lindsey: I know right!

Heather: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH!! STUPID BEES!!

All of the girls laughed as Heather ran out of the cabin screaming in fear.

Chris: Well I'll see you ladies later! Its time for the Ghopher Guys!

Over in Boys side of the cabin, the guys were having a rocking party.

Chris: HELLO GHOPER GUYS AND WELCOME TO YOUR NEW HOME!

Justin: Your just in time dude! Where just started a rocking party!

Noah: Yah whatever...

Owen: Come on Chris PLEEEEEAAAAASSSSEEE stay dude! Oh for the love apple pie stay!

Trent: Yah man! You should totally stay!

Cody: Who wants soda!

Justin: Oh right here man!

Chris: Sorry guys but as much as I want to, I got to go.

Trent: No worries man! Come back again ok!

Chris: Yup!

Chris then walked north to the Killer Bass girls cabin.

Chris: Hows it going ladies?

Courtney: Good I guess. But Bridgette's not feeling so well.

Eva: Well if maybe she took my advice, you wouldn't be sick now would she!!

Courntey: For the last time Eva, sh'es not going to swim across the lake then back!! How would that even help!?

Eva: IT WOULD MAKE HER BETTER!!

Courtney: Whatever!

Bridgette: Girls I'm fine now stop fighting already... AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

Sadie: What? What's wrong?

Katie: Yah like what's totally wrong girl!?

Chris: Aah... Bye!

Courtney: Wait!

Chris: Nope! Bye bye!

As he left he could hear ALOT of screaming and banging. Next it was the Bass Boys turn.

Chris: Hey what's up guys!

Geoff: Nothing much. Just chilling.

DJ: Duncan's telling horor stories and there totally freaking me out!

Ezekeil: There not that scary eh. I've heard worse man.

Harold: Yah well get this! Tyler keeps throwing tennis balls at me!

Tyler: Well then let me have the top bunk!

Harold: NO!!

Tyler: Well take this.

Duncan: Tyler dude! Stop and listen to my story!

Tyler: OK! OK!

Chris: Well guys I'll see you then!

Geoff: Ok then bye!

Ezekeil: Yah catch yah later then!

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. The First Bonfire

**An African American man was woken up from his ten hour sleep by a rust alarm clock that had the time 6:00 P.M. on it. The man was very large, and had a cranky looking grin on his face. The man seemed to be very tired, as if he had worked all night. He then sat up on his bed, and turned off his TV using a clicker. It was time for work. He got up and heading down a large set of stairs, which lead to a kitchen like place. The room had an old oven, a bag of barbeque chips spilled on the floor and a stack of old magizines in the corner. The man opened a small like door and grabbed a white apron that had some strange red stains on it. He then headed to the oven that had a chef hat on it and placed it on his head. It was time for him to cook.**

He quickly man a batch of over cooked eggs, burnt bacon and some kind of orange sticky jellow on the side. He placed this food in in a big jar that had the word "food" ingraved on it. It was time for breakfeast. The first camper to arrive was the biggest guy on the island, Owen, at six thirty in the morning, ready to eat.

Owen: HMMMMPPPPHHHHH... Breakfeast! Do I smell eggs and bacon. Oh and some kind of jellow too! Can I have same, Mr. Chef Hatchet sir guy. Do you remember me Chef?

Chef: Oh I remember you alright big guy. You were the one last year who had thirty nine plates of my breakfeast! This time your only have twenty, got it!

Owen: Ok! Ok! Can I have some grub now!

Chef: I can see why not. Here you go big boy.

Chef then reached into the pot and took out ten pieces of bacon and the jellow too. He quickly turned around and grabbed some eggs too.

Owen: YUM!

Owen quickly headed over to the empty Screaming Ghophers table and ate his food. The next campers to come where Izzy and Beth, who didn't eat the dinner last night.

Chef: Oh look who it is! Ms. four eyes and jungle girl. So you finally decieded that my food is the best right? HA!

Beth: I'm sorry chef. Really I am! Its just that my doctor wouldn't let me eat raw chicken!

Chef: And you crazy girl.

Izzy: Oh I just just already ate! You see I found a wild turkey and decieded to rost it on a fire! Cool right!

Chef: Ahhh... Heres your food ladies!

Beth: Eeew...

Izzy: Yum!

The next campers to arrive where Courtney, Harold, Duncan and Ezekiel who were ready to eat. Che quickly handed them their breakfeast and waited for the next person

Chef: Next!

Justin: No jellow please.

Chef: Oh look who it is, pretty boy.

Justin then gave a wink to Courtney.

After about two full hours, the 21 campers had arrived and even Chris as well.

Chris: So who's missing?

Chef: I have no idea.

Lindsey: Maybe Lash?

Leshawna: For the last time girl, I'm here!

Lindsey: What about Katie?

Katie: I'm totally here.

Lindsey: Then who's missing?!

Then the doors had opened up. Walking into the room was the least favorite camper, the one who everyone hates, Heather. Her face was very swolen and red.

Bridgette: Ha ha! I didn't know that a person could be that ugly!

Harold: I know right!

Gwen: Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed! Hehe!!

Heather: SHUT UP!! Chef! Give me my breakfeast!

Chef: I'm sorry but I don't think I'm allowed to feed animals!

Chris: Nice one man!

Heather: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Chef: Ok ok! Heres your food! Bug ladie...

Heather: Whatever! Its all Gwen's fault anyways.

Gwen: WHAT!?

Chris: Settle down campers! I have an anouncement! The fist challenge is the same as last year, jumping off a cliff! However, this time, the rules are a little diffrent. If you land in the safe zone, you get one point. If you don't jump you loose one point. If you don't land in the safe zone, you nothing happens. Got it?

Owen: Yup!

Chris: Ok then! Meet me at the cliff in ten!

Later that day, all of the campers finally arrived at the 1,000 feet clif reasy to jump.

Chris: Now that everyone's here, Killer Bass start jumping.

Courntey: So, who's going to jump first?

Ezekeil: I guess I will since I was the first evicted.

Ezekiel then jumped off the cliff and landed in the safe zone.

Ezekeil: WOHOOOOO!!

After that, Geoff, Bridgette, Tyler, Harold, Katie, and Sadie all jumped.

Chris; Next up is is Courntey!

Courntey; I am still not doing this!

Duncan: Oh yes you are!

Before Courntey could say another comment, Duncan quickly grabbed her and jumped off the cliff.

Courtney: DUNCAN!!

Duncan: WOOOOHHHHOOOO!

In the middle of the jump, Duncan noticed that they weren't heading towards the safe zone, but into the shark zone. Before they landed, he pushed Courntey into the safe zone while he fell in the shark filled area.

Courntey: Duncan, why did you that!?

Duncan: Don't worry princess I'll be ok!

He then fell head first into the shark infested area and was nearly eaten alive by the sharks. However, as they tried to bite him, he took a piece of raw meet that he got from breakfeast, and threw it North of the lake and swam back onto the island.

Sadie: Aaaaawwww... That's so sweet.

Katie: I know... They're so perfect together!

Chris: Wow, how romantic! But there's one promblem you only get one point since Duncan didn't land in the safe zone. Sorry dudes, but thoose are the rules.

DJ: OH MAN!

Chris: Oh and DJ, your next big guy.

DJ: I... I can't do it man!

Geoff: Come on DJ! Act like a man!

Bridgette: You can totally do it! We need this point!

DJ: Ok... Here I go!

He did a canon ball like jump straight into the safe zone.

Duncan: So how was it dude?

DJ: ...I'm scared!

Chris: Ok! There's only one camper who hasn't jumped yet. Eva that's you!

Eva: Well you could have least done something more challenging!

Chris: I'll keep that in mind. Not...

With no hesitation, she quickly jumped straight into the safe zone.

Duncan: Beat that ghopers!

Chris: Ok! The Killer Bass have 11 points! Oh that is going to be hard to beat dudes!

Beth: So whos first?

Izzy: OH! OH! I will!

Izzy then jumped into mid air screaming "WEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Beth: I guess its my turn...

Leshawna: Don't worry girl, you can do it!

Beth: Ok... I'll trrrrryyy... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Leshawna: Oh you did it girl! Now its my turn! YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

Chris: Ok thats two points for the Screaming Ghophers! You need nine more to win!

Owen: OOOOOH! OOOH! I'm next!

Leshawna: OH WATCH OUT BETH!

Beth and Leshawna quickly avoided getting hit by Owen.

Justin: It looks like I'm next guys! Wish me luck!

As Justin jumped, it seemed as if the whole world had slowed down just to watch him jump. The birds stopped singing, The sharks stopped to watch and even the boys watched as he swifted slowly and yet gracefully down the cliff. In the middle of the jump, Justin gave a wink and a fabulus smile to the girls campers waited on the beach. When he landed in the safe zone, it seemed as if the world got back to normal again.

Katie: OOOOOOOH! He's so dreamy!

Sadie: I know right!

Trent: Nice man I'm next! Care to jump with me Gwen!

Gwen: Sure!

With a blush on Gwen's face, they held hands and fell into the safe zone.

Lindsey: Oh can I go next!

Chris: Well yah!

Lindsey: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHH!

Lindsey landed into the safe zone.

Cody: Hey ladies its your lucky day! I'm going to jump off the cliff now. Get ready to slow down world because Cody is about to jump!

With a terrible smile, Cody landed again, into the safe zone.

Chris: It looks like its down to Noah and Heather! So whos the next to jump.

Looking up from his video game, Noah anwsered his question.

Noah: Oh man! Game over! Oh ahh... I guess I'll jump!

Screaming Ghophers: NOAH! NOAH! NOAH!

Noah: Ok! Ok! Here I go!

Paying no attention to wear he was going, he fell straight into the shark infested area.

Noah: Shoot! My game broke!

Chris: Well sorry to say, but because of Noah you don't get a point.

Justin: Dude! What was that for! Will you get your head in the game rather then the Gameboy!

Noah: Yah... Yah... Whatever...

Chris: Ok! Heather I'll make you a deal! I'll give you TWO points if you land in the safe zone!

Heather: Well I'm not doing it! I chicken out!

Chris: Ok then! The score is 9-11 and the Killer Bass win! As a special bonus, you get a rocking dinner party at Chef's place!

Killer Bass: WOOOHHHOOOOOO! YAH!

Duncan then grabbed Courntey and gave her a hug which made both of them blush. All of the Killer Bass ran into the kitchen were five star food was waiting for them.

Chris: Screaming Ghophers, what happened?

Heather: Well I blame it on Leshawna! If she didn't throw me in last season, I probably would have jumped!

Leshawna: Oh no you didn't girl friend!

Chris: OK OK! Calm down Ghophers! You have one hour to talk about who you are going to vote off. Good luck!

The Ghophers all went to their cabins and started to dicuss who they won't to vote off.

Beth: Well I say we vote off Noah! He didn't even try!

Gwen: I say Heather!

Leshawna: I'm with yah girlfriend!

Justin: Me, I say Heather.

Cody: Definitly Heather.

Owen: Noah!

Trent: Since Gwen voted for Heather I will too!

Izzy: I vote out Cody.

Cody: WHY!?

Izzy: I don't know. Are you guys hungry?

Walking into the cabin was Heather, with her still swollen face.

Heather: Noah, Owen, can I talk to you for a sec?

Owen: Sure!  
Noah: I guess...

Heather: Follow me to private please.

Noah: Ok...

They both followed Heather behind the cabins.

Heather: Ok, I decieded that I needed another alliance again. So this time I chose you two. Do you except?

Noah: Whatever!

Owen: Ok!

Heather: Ok good! So I have a plan...

Before she finished, Heather noticed the camera guy and smacked him over the head.

Chris: Its time for the ceremony!

The smoke of the Bonfire quickly faded away into the dark open sky. It was time for the Marshmellow Ceremony.

Chris: Like last season, marshmellows represent life. Whoever doesn't recieve one must walk the Dock Of Shame, and catch the Boat Of Losers to The Loser Resort. Got it? Ok the first marshmellow goes to... Gwen!

Gwen recieved her marshmellow.

Chris: Trent. Catch dude!

Trent: Thanks man!

Chris: Justin!

Justin: Alright!

Chris: Lindsey, Leshawna.

Lindsey: YAH!

Chris: Cody, Izzy nice!

Chris: Owen!

Chris: Ok! Theres only two marshmellows left on my plate. The next one goes to... Heather.

Gwen: WHAT!?

Heather: You heard him!

Noah and Beth looked at each nervously.

Chris: And the final marshmellow of the night goes to...

Chris: Noah. Beth the boat Of Losers is that way!

Beth: But why me...

Heather: Have fun at the Loser Resort!

Beth: Why!

Leshawna: I'll miss you girlfriend. Don't worry will revenge you!

Beth: Have fun guys!

CONFESSION CAM:  
Heather: You see, my plan was to get half of the team to vote out Beth instead of me. It was easy, with the help of Noah and Owen of course. I think this alliance will last longer this time! Bye bye, Beth!

ENJOY!


	4. The Great Race

****

Tyler layed back in his chair.He was listening to the radio when he heard a door open. It was Lindsey. He watched as Lindsey woke up and went down to sit on the dock. He followed her, with flowers hidden behind his back and a box of peanut butter cups, her favorite treat. He was about to make a big move, a move he never made before. A move that might crush his sensible heart, or a move that could even make his day. He wasn't sure if it was the right thing to do, or if it was to early or late, but he was going do it. He lened over to tap her on the shoulder, but was distrupted by a large buzzing noise. It was Chris.

Chris: Good morning campers! I hope you all slept well because we're about to begin the second challenge!

DJ: Are you for real!?

Chris: Yup!

Leshawna: But its seven in the morning! Yall know I haven't even gotten dressed yet!

Chris: Well you better get dressed now then because you guys are gonna meet me at the Mess Hall in ten!

Gwen: Whatever!

Over at the dock, Lindsey ran back into the girls cabin not even noticing Tyler.

Geoff: Don't worry man, she's totally in to you.

Tyler: Yah think?

Geoff: I know. Just wait for the right moment dude. Then that's the time to strike!

At the mess hall, the first campers to arive where Duncan, Eva, Courtney, Tyler and Harold.

Courtney: Ok guys! Whatever kind of messed up challenge he gives us, try your best ok!? We HAVE to keep winning this for a change. Instead of having a losing streak like last season!

Duncan: Ok! Ok! Calm down princess! We're totally gonna win this thing!

Courntey: Not if Harold keeps picking his noise!!

Harold: Its a bad habit ok! GOSH!

Courntey: A BAD HABIT! Yah! A bad habit that will make us lose!

Harold: Yah well why don't you stop talking!

Tyler: Guys, everybody calm down! Whatever challengehe makes I ROCK in! So whatever we do, keep that in mind ok?

Eva: AS IF! YOU STINK SO MUCH THAT YOU CAN'T EVEN THROW A BALL STRAIGHT!!

Tyler: Why don't you say that again to my face, pscho freak!

Eva: WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME!?

Tyler: You heard me, pscho freak!

Eva: WHAT!! ARHHHHHHHHHHH!!

Courtney: CALM DOWN! Eva, control your temper and Tyler, stop being anoying!

Harold: YOU SHOULD TALK!

Chris: ATTENTION CAMPERS! The... Wait! Where is everyone!

Justin: Right here!

Walking into the room was the rest of the cast including chef.

Chris: Alright then! The first challenge is going to be A RACE!

Lindsey: What's a race?

Chris: Ahh... I'm not going to anwser that. Ok! So here are the rules. One at a time, each team will go into the out house... I mean tool shedd and find what they need for their ride. You can make anything, from a bike, to a motorcycle, whatever you chose. When your finish, you'll put together your veicals and get ready for a free lap race around the island! Oh and every 3 miles there will be a break stop where you can eat and stuff like that. Any questions?

Lindsey: But who's going to make the bikes for us Creg?

Chris: Aaah...you are.

Lindsey: With what?

Heather: Just ignore her and can we move along here!

Chris: Ok then! Killer Bass, you get to use the tool house first for an hour. Let me show you where it is. Oh and Screaming Ghophers stay here.

Following Chris, the Killer Bass left the room and headed towards the tool shed.

At the corner of the table, Heather, Noah and Owen were secretly talking about the alliance rules.

Heather: Ok, so Noah and Owen lets talk about the rules.

Noah: Number one, don't talk about the rules.

Owen: Hehe!

Heather: NO! The first rule is to always listen to me.

Owen: WHAT!? You can't do that!

Heather: Fine fine! The first rule is...

Owen: I like Noah's rule!

Noah: Yah my rules totally beat yours.

Heather: Fine! There are no rules! Happy?

Noah: Not really... My video game broke in the water.

Heather: BO HO! Now you have to like, listen to people!

Owen: I know right!

AT the other side of the table, Justin, Trent and Cody where talking about the race.

Trent: Alright, we're probabley going to need some kind of distraction in the middle of the race, any ideas guys?

Cody: Maybe I could tell the ladies some of my crunchy jokes.

Justin: I got a better one! He leaned in so none could hear it.

After an hour, Chris came back in with the Killer Bass.

Chris: Its your turn Ghophers.

Trent: Nice!

At the Killer Bass table, the whole team was talking about their bikes.

Courntey: Well I made a brown bike out of some scrap metal.

Katie: Yah well my is like totally pinked out!

Sadie: Oh my gosh! Mine too!

Tyler: Well I found a skate board. I painted some awsome flames on it and some blue stripes.

Ezekeil: Mines a motorcycle. It's green and I painted the wheels blue. Pretty sweet eh?

Harold: Mines a... tricycle...

Duncan: A what!?

Harold: A tricycle...GOSH ARE YOU DEATH!

Geoff: You still don't know how to ride a two wheeled bike! HAHAHA!!

Everyone at the table except for Eva laughed.

Eva: That's not funny at all, its PATHETICE!! AT THE AGE OF 16 YOU STILL DON'T KNOW HOW TO RIDE A TWO WHEELED BIKE!!

Courntey: Can we move on here people who's next.

Duncan: I'll be next darling...

Courntey: Stop calling me darling!

Duncan: Ok! Ok! Well my ride is a totally tricked out motorcycle. Its got a skeleton head on it, and stuff like that.

Eva: The thing I'm riding is a motorcycle of course. It's blue with white siny trims on the wheels. Thats it.

DJ: Mines just an ordinary bike dudes. I was afraid it might not work that good if I add too much stuff to it.

Duncan: That's weak dude. So who's next?

Bridgette: I guess I'll go. Mine is a kart. Not a bike or a motorcycle but a racing kart. I made it all blue too.

Geoff:Mines my old skateboard. Its pink and at the bottom of it, I painted a picture of Bridgette.

Bridgette: Aaaww... Your so sweet.

Tyler: HEY! He copied my ride! That's against the rules!

Duncan: Its fine Tyler!

Tyler: Yah right...

Then there was a large banging noise from inside of the Mess Hall. The campers looked around, but couldn't see anything. But Bridgette quicky noticed Chris in the window.

Chris: Ok guys! Grab your bikes and meet me in front of the Mess Hall.

After The Killer Bass were ready, the Screaming Ghophers arrived with diffrent kinds of rides.

Chris: Wow Noah, you bike seems a little complex...

Noah: Thanks... Its called The Hover Auto 57 and I used ultimate matter to make the speed go up to 5,000,000 miles. Instead of using a steering wheel I have a game controler instead to match my skills. By the way, its not a bike its a hover craft!

Chris: Ok... Oh! Justin that's a pretty sweet ride you got there.

Justin: Thanks man. Mines a motorcycle, and I customized it a little bit.

His motorcycle was completly black, with large red flames on the sides. Matching his bike, he was holding a black flamed helmet in his left hand.

Chris: Alrighty... Heather, yours is looking pretty darn good... I guess.

Heather: I know. I painted my bike purple my favorite color... Oviously!

Chris: Lindsey, not too shabby. Man for you, this is very impressing.

Lindsey: Aaaaaw, thanks Charlie! Mines also a bike, but I painted mine pink with litttle floweres on the side.

Chris: Hmm... Izzy, yours and Owen's are a little strange to me...

Izzy: Oh I know! I made mine out of wooden crates I found outside of the tool shed! Its a cart, so I made the wheels out of wood! Hey Chris, do you like? Do yah? He He! DO YAH!? I like birds, does anyone here like birds!? I LOOOVVVVVEEEEE BIRDS!!

Owen: OOOOOOH! I like birds! Mines a blue bike and its... AWWWWSSSSSSOOOOOMMMMMEEEEE!

Chris: Ok I get it! Hey Cody I think I'm liking your style man!

Cody: Thanks Chris! Mines also a bike, but mine has an engine I made out of metal. Sweet right ladies!?

Chris: Sweet it is! Trent your mtorcycle is rocking my world!

Trent: Thanks man. Its my old motorcycle my dad gave me for my 15th birthday. I really still do like it.

Chris: OOOH! Gwen, yours is total darkness! I like that!

Gwen: Thanks. As you can see mine is a bike but I made it to describe me and my personal feelings.

Heather: Well I hate it! It looks like a dead body! But then again, you do too!

Gwen: At least I don't look like a fish!

Heather: For the last time, my face is totally gonna heal from that sting!!

Trent walked over to Gwen and whispered something in her ear which made her blush.

Trent: I don't know about anyone else, but your bikes my favorite.

Gwen: Really?

Trent: I'm telling the truth.

Chris: Ok and good luck with that cat fight... Lehsawna, yours is cool.

Leshawna: Thanks Chris! Mines a motorcycle, and I'm gonna win this race!

Chris: Ok then! Get ready campers when chef shoots that gun, you guys are off! Good luck, cause you gonna need it!

Chris ten ran into a little tent near the starting line.

Chef: On your marks! Get ready! Set... GO! GO! GO!

Chef blasted the gun in the air and by mistake, shot a plaine.

Chef: OOOhh... My bad!

The first one to dash off was Noah, with his supreme hover craft, following him was Eva, Trent, Leshawna, Justin, Geoff, Bridgette, Duncan, Ezekeil, Cody, Lindsey, Owen, Izzy, Heather, Tyler, Courtney, DJ, Sadie, Katie and Harold in last place.

* * *

In Chris's tent there where about 20 diffrent moderated TV screens showing all the diffrent parts of the race.

Chris: Alirghty then! Lets see what part of the race were going to look at first... Hmm... Oh! This looks interesting! How about this!

* * *

In about 15th place through 11th place a fight was going on between Heather, Tyler, Izzy and Lindsey. The Screaming Ghopher girls where teaming up on Tyler.

BANG!! Heather slamed into Tyler almost knocking him off his skateboard.

Tyler: WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?

Heather: For being on the other team, of course!

Tyler: If you girls are going to play dirty I'm gonna join yah!

Reaching into his pocket, Tyler pulled out a back of tennis balls and threw one at Heather.

Heather: Ow! Is that the best you got!

Tyler: NO! Take this!

He then threw three more right at her head.

Lindsey: HAHAHAHA! Tyler!

Heather: LINDSEY WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT!

Lindsey: Oh nothing...

Lindsey and Tyler then exchanged a blush.

Heather: WILL ONE OF YOU HELP ME!?

Izzy: OH! OH! Can I! PLEEEAAAASSSSSEEEEEE!!

Heather: YES!!

Izzy then opened up the back of the wooden crate and out came about ten coconuts making Tyler slip on them.

Tyler: HEY! Thats not fair those are making me slip!

Izzy: HAAAAAHAAAA!!

Tyler: Oh yah! Lets see you laugh after this!

Catching his balance, he quickly threw four tennis balls directly at Izzy. Before she could say another word, the tennis balls broke pieces of her wooden cart making her go flying into the tree.

Tyler: HA HA! So who's next? How about Heather!

He then threw the last two tenis balls at Heather staring wheel.

Heather: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!

Heather was then sent flying off the tracky and into the lake.

Lindsey: Tyler... HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! Your so funny...

Tyler: Your so sweet... Wow! I'll talk to you later ok?

Lindsey: Sure! Bye!

Tyler turned around the corner of the track.

* * *

Chris: Now those were some serious wipe outs dudes! But unfortunatley, Izzy and Heather are out of the race. Who's next? Let's find out!

He then used his clicker to switch to the next scene.

* * *

In first place, Noah dashed around the corner of the track with Eva right behind him.

Eva: YOU THINK YOUR SO TOUGH IN THAT FLYING BIKE OF YOURS!! WHILE ON THE GROUND YOUR A LITTLE LAZY LOSER!

Noah: So what? I'm in first right now and no one can stop me. Jealous much?

Eva: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!

Coming up from behind them was Geoff, Bridgette, Owen and Leshawna.

Leshawna: Yo Owen! Lets teach these bass a little thing called respect the best!

Owen: Ok!

Leshawna and Owen then both crashed into Geoff who was in between them.

Geoff: AAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWW!!

Bridgette: Geoff! Are you ok!

Geoff: Yah... I'm ok... I just got a BROKEN LEG!! OOOOOOOOWWWWWWW!

Owen and Leshawna continued crashing into Geoff.

Leshawna: OOOH! That has got to hurt Geoff! Hey Owen maybe we should stop now...

Before Owen heard her, with all his might he slamed right into Geoff knocking him off his skateboard.

Bridgette: GEOFF! How could you guys!

Leshawna: Hey! Listen up white girl! I tried to tell him, but that big boy just don't listen! So don't you go around telling people that I did this! You hear me?

Bridgette: Yah... Whatever...

Owen: BUUUUURRRRRRRPPPPPPP! Oh sorry...

Geoff: No worries... Bridge... I... I'll beeee... fine... Cough...

Bridgette: I don't know anyone else who could take that kind of pain Geoff.

Out of no where, Justin, Ezekeil, Lindsey, Katie, Cody, and Duncan road right over Geoff who was riding on the track. They then took a sharp turn following the rest of the campers.

Geoff: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWW!!

Bridgette: Geoff! Are you ok!?

With all the strenght left in his body, Geoff weakly put a thumps up to Bridgette.

Bridgette: Ok, wherever you are Chris, I know your listening so I just won't to tell you, I quite this race!

She then dragged Geoff off the track and towards the medical center.

* * *

Chris: Ok so Geoff and Bridgette are out of the race! Oh and don't worry about Geoff, Chef will take good care of him...Now there are 9 Bass left and 8 Ghophers left. Shall we see who's next?

* * *

Far from behind, Harold was fastly peddling on his miny tricycle all alone on the track. The last time he saw anyone in the race was at the starting line of the race.

Harold: GOSH! How far behind can I be!?

He slowly took the next right turn and then moved straight ahead on the track.

* * *

Chris: Ok since that was pretty boring I'll skip ahead to the next part of the race!

* * *

In the middle of the race, Justin, Trent and Cody were getting attacked by the Killer Bass girls.

Katie: Oh my gosh Sadie you are so good at smacking into Cody!

Sadie: Oh but not as good as you!

Katie: Are you telling the truth?

Sadie: Like, no lie!

Katie + Sadie: EEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHH!

Cody: Oh come on girls! Can't you give such a good looking guy a pass? Ha ha?

Sadie: Aaaahhh... No!

For about the 20th time Katie and Sadie both smacked into Cody.

Cody: AAAHH! My bikes falling apart!

One by one a peice of Cody's bike wen flying behind him until he was left with a chair and a wheel.

Cody: Aaaahh girls, he he. I think you've done enough ok?

Katie: Not yet!

Sadie: Like tottally not yet! 1, 2, 3...

They both smacked into Cody causing his bike to completly fall apart,. He then was sent tumbling behind them getting terribly cut up.

Cody: NOOOOOOOOOOO!!

Justin: Cody! Don't worry man, you'll be alright! Will win this thing for you ok!?

Trent: But not if the girls keep doing this to me...AAAWWWW!

Courntey, Sadie Katie all slamed into Trent with all their might.

Justin: Trent hang in there man! Wait I got an idea! Remember the plan!?

Courntey: What plan!?

Trent: Oh yah! You know what to do man!

Justin then zoomed ahead of the crowd and stopped at the closest Break Stop.

Trent: NOW MAN!

Chef, who was the employee at the Break Stop handed Justin a bottle of water. He took the water, and slowly took off the cap, as if he wanted all attention to be on him. Slowly but gracefully, he ripped off his green shirt and smiled a heavenly smile. The girls, who couldn't keep their eyes off him stopped their rides amd walked over to him. He winked, and peacfully dumped the water all over his body. With that, he blew a kiss to each of the girls, who couldn't help but blush. The entire world had stopped for him, and it wasn't about to resume until Justin wanted it to. He then echanged a thumbs up with Trent, who had dashed a head of the race.

* * *

Chris: I can't beleive I'm saying this but wow what a distraction! I mean, there isn't another camper here who can pull that off! I wonder if any other campers got a skill like that!

* * *

SLAM! Gwen tried to push Ezekeil off his bike but he just wouldn't budge. He pushed her away almost making her ride off the track.

Gwen: Just fall off already!

Ezekeil: No! I want to win this race two you know!?

Gwen: Well why don't you try to knock me off!

Ezekeil: Fine! I will! But you gonna regrate it eh!

Ezekeil pressed a blue buttom on his stairing wheel. His motorcycle started shacking, and out from the sides of it came two razzar blades that looked alot like Chef's cutting knifes. He then rammed into Gwen, causing her to go flying off her bike and onto the track badly injured.

Ezekeil: Don't say I didn't worn you!

Gwen: Owww...

Ezekeil dashed ahead of the race. Walking onto the track, Chef threw Gwen on a strecher and carried her to the medical center.

* * *

Chris: What a wipe out by Gwen! Now the comeption is left with 6 Ghophers struggling to stay alive and still 9 Bass in the leage. If I say so, things are gonna get a little agressive!

* * *

After a long time of being behind Noah, Eva was finally able to get right underneath his hover craft.

Eva: HEY SKINNY BOY! I HOPE YOUR READY FOR A WAR BECAUSE I'M ABOUT TO START ONE!!

Noah: As if! You couldn't even beat Lindsey, and you expect me to let you win!? All I got to say, is hit me with your best shot! P.S., you really need to look into anger managment classes!

Eva: Then bombs away!!

Eva reached into her basket that she tapped on her bike. She pulled out a metal hammer, and swung it at the bottom of Noah's air craft.

Noah: You like, damaged my air craft!!

Eva: THIS TIME I'M GONNA DAMAGE YOU WEAKLIN!!

She pulled out another two hammers and again hit the bottom of Noah's air craft.

Noah: That's it! Take this!

Noah pressed a red button on his air craft. It made a buzzing like noise, and the air craft dropped a tin foil ball into Eva's basket.

Eva: HA! YOU THINK YOU CAN BEAT ME WITH THIS!

Noah: Well dah!

Eva nervoisly picked up the tin foil ball and held it up in the air. It was tin foil, but it seemed a little strange.

Noah: Bye! Bye! Eva! HA!

He then pressed the red button again cuasing the bomb to exploded on Eva.

Eva:OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWW!!

Eva was sent flying behind Noah, and banged into Ezekeil. Ezekeil fell off his bike and slamed his head on a tree causing him to have a concusion.

* * *

Chris: DOUBLE OUT FOR THE BASS! Now the score is 7 to 6 with the bass leading with only one point! Can the Ghophers pull the win off? Or will the Bass start a winning streak? Find out! But before that lets take a look at our injured contestents!

* * *

**An African American man walked in with Eva in a wheel chair. He was wearing a nurse's outfit with brown boots. He placed her on a modly bed, and handed her a cup of water for her enjoyment. He then left then room and carried in Ezekeil, he was half passed out. It was Chef.**

Walking into the room was Chris himself, with a small black microfone.

Chris: Hello injured campers and welcome to the new medical center! How do you guys feel?

Ezekeil: OOOOOwwww...AAAAAHHHHH...LLLLLLLLLAAAAA...

Chef: He's just a little unconious right now... HEHE! But this shot will help! HAHA! I crack himself up!

Chris: Ok moving on Gwen! How's your cuts working out?

Gwen: Not so good! I broke my thrist! It won't heal for a week!?

Chris: WOW! Chef's medical thing he put on his contract was true! Ok Eva how was it getting burned badly!?

Eva: WHAT DO YOU THINK!? IF I EVER SEE THAT LITTLE STICK LIKE KID AGAIN... I'LL!!

Chris: Ok ok, everyone is calm! Cody you took a bad fall, how are you doing now?

Cody: I'm actually doing pretty good! I'm just gonna be in a wheel chair for about a week, because of Chef's special healing shot!

Chef smiled in the background.

Chris: Izzy, hows your concusion?

Izzy: Oh I'm fine now! I just have this big bumb on my head! See! SEE!? Hey Chris, did you see any polar bears aound here?! Because I lost mine! Hehe!

Chris: Aaaahh... Geoff, how are you doing?

Geoff: Oh man not so great dude! I'm stuck in this lame body cast for another two weeks!?

Chris: And Heather why are you even here you JUST got wet?

Heather: Arh! I can't walk around in wet clothes!!

Chris: Alright then! I'll be off!

Chris walked back into his viewing tent.

Chris: Lets back into the race fans!

* * *

Back at the Break Stop, the girls were still admiring Justin with no shirt on. Then Chris walked up to them.

Chris: What's the hold up!? You guys are farther back then DJ and Harold! And their terrible! Get your heads in the game!!

Justin: Alright then ladies I got a race to win so I'll catch you later ok?

Katie: Anything for you!

Courtney: Yah...

Sadie: Like totally yah!

Katie + Sadie: EEEEEEEEEEEEEH!

With still no shirt on, Justin placed his helmet on his head and fastly dashed off. In progess he knocked over Katie, Sadie and Courntey's bikes.

Courntey: Girls! He just like, knocked over our bikes!

Sadie: Who cares he can do anything he wants!

Katie: Like totally!

Courntey: You guys are right... He's sooooooo dreamy!

Katie + Sadie: EEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHH!

Chris: But sadly, you girls are out!

They walked away sadly.

Chris: Ok camera guys do your stuff!

Right behind them, Justin knocked off DJ and Harold off their bikes onto the grass.

Harold: WHAT IS YOUR PROMBLEM!?

DJ: Yah! I was about to win!

Justin gave a wave to Harold and DJ asm he tried to catch up to the other campers.

* * *

OW! What a comeback by the Ghophers! Now they are leading with 6 to 2! Can Tyler and Duncan pull things of and win this thing? Find out now!

* * *

At the front of the race, Leshawna, Owen, Duncan, Tyler, Lindsey, Noah and Trent were trying to win the race. They were all close to finising, but only one is the winner. BANG! Duncan threw a piece of wood at Leshawna's head. She fell off her bike.

Leshawna: WOOOO!!

Tyler: Nice job dude!

Duncan: Now its your turn!

Tyler: Ok then! Bye bye Trent!

He slamed into Trent causing him to fall onto the grass.

Trent: Ouch!

Lindsey: Oww... Tyler your so good at getting people out!

Tyler: Really?

Lindsey: Yah!

Duncan: TYLER! Your on the Killer Bass remember!? Now try to win!

Out rom behind them, Justin flew in and joined the campers.

Justin: Sorry I'm late guys! I just was doing my job as a Ghopher! So how are we doing?

Noah: Good... But only because I'm here! Lindsey protect me!

Lindsey: But why?

Noah: So we can win!

Lindsey: But I want to win the race!

Noah: Then burger boy! You protect me!

Owen: He's soooooo dreamy...

Noah: What!?

Owen couldn't help but stair at Justin. With no attention in the game, he flew into a near by tree and was out!

Noah: You guys are so useless! I'll have to win myself!

Duncan: Oh yah! Think again braine boy!

Jumping out from behind him, Duncan pushed Noah flying into the lake causing his hover craft to crash into the lake also.

Justin: Lindsey! Its down to the final four. I'll get Duncan and you can get Tyler ok?

Lindsey: Ok...

Justin slamed into Tyler and grabbed his shoulder trying to punch him. Duncan attacked back too, doing the same as Justin did to him. Justin then jumped off his bike and grabbed Duncan. Beofre Duncan was done, he threw a sharp rock directly at Lindsey. They both then went flying into the lake.

Lindsey: AAAAAAAH!

Tyler: Don't worry I'll save you!

He dived in front of the rock falling off his bike. Lindsey then drove threw the finish line and won the race.

Lindsey: I won? I won! I actually won something yah!

Wlaking out of his tent, Chris carried a trophy to Lindsey.

Chris: And the Screaming Ghophers are the winners! You guys are gonna have a 170's dance tonight at five! Go get ready Ghophers and buy anything you like at the brand new Tuck Shop!

Lindsey: YAH!

She then joined her team and headed to the tuck shop.

Chris: Bass, what can I say, you can't win everything! Meet me at the Bonfire in ten!

* * *

The last bit of the bonfire quickly faded into the dark open sky. It was marshmellow time.

Chris: Alright guys you know the drill! Whoever doesn't get a marshmellow mus walk the Dock Of Shame and take a ride to the Loser Inn!

Geoff: Just hurry up man! I am so tired!

Chris: Fine! The first marshmellow goes to... Courntey!

Courntey: Thew!

Chris: Ezekeil!

Ezekeil: YES! I finally got a marshmellow! Wohoo!

Chris: Katie and Sadie! Catch girls!

Katie + Sadie: EEEEEEEEEEHHHHH!

Chris: This one is for Duncan and that one is for Eva.

Eva: Yes!

Duncan: Whatever...

Chris: Bridgette.

Bridgette: Thanks.

Chris: Geoff! Nice job man!

Geoff: Yah dude!

Chris: And this one goes to...

Tyler and DJ seemed a little shacky while Harold was busy picking his noise.

Chris: DJ!

DJ: That was a close one man!

Chris: Not a shocker at all. Its down to Harold and Tyler. Tyler you helped a Ghophers win and Harold you were in last for the entire time. Weak.

Tyler looked as if he was about to faint while Harold was still busy picking his noise.

Chris: The final marshmellow of the night goes to...

Tyler started to shiver and looked over at Harold.

Harold stopped picking his noise.

Chris: Harold...

Harold: Well about time!

Chris: Tyler the Dock of Shame is that way.

Tyler started to cry.

Tyler: EEEEEHAAA!!

Running out of the Mess Hall was Lindsey who was in a red dress.

Lindsey: Tyler, who got evicted?

Tyler looked down and whiped his tears.

Tyler: I did...

Lindsey: Wait! I'm confused! Why you!?

Tyler: Because... I... I just did. Lindsey listen...

Lindsey started to cry.

Tyler: Whatever you do, I want you to win...

Chris: Boat of Losers that way! Hurry up!

Tyler: Hold on!

Tyler kissed Lindsey on the cheek.

Tyler: Bye...

Lindsey: Bye Tyler...

He walked down the Dock of Shame and onto the Boat of Losers. He waved to Lindsey until she couldn't see him any more.

Geoff: Hey Lindsey! Tyler was suposed to give this to you but...

He handed her flowers with chocolate.

**ENJOY!**


	5. The Scareathon!

**An old man wearing a yellow ran coat rowed his boat through a misty lake. He had a grey, thick mustashe matching his grey hair, a scar on his left eye and a few scraches around his face. His left eye was completly shut and almost all of his chipped, yellow teeth had fallen out. In his right hand he was holding a dirty bag of unhealthy worms and in his right hand he held up a small laturn in the dark sky. Scattered all around the boat was dead fish and half alive crabs. Leaning on the side of the boat was a rusty yellow like fishing road with a lobster hanging off it. The old man picked up a piece of a map and looked out into the lake. It was so blurey that he couldn't even see the harsh waves of the lake. It began to rain. Something hit the bottom of the man's boat and his fishing road fell into the water. He looked around but still coudln't see anything. A couple of the dead fish fell in as well as the boat swifted back and forth. The man struggled to stay on the boat but slided slowly, but painfully off his boat. His boat split into many pieces alowing the man only to be able to glasp the woden floor of his formor boat. As the deadly waves slamed into the man and his remains of his boat something horrifying amerged from beneath the laked floor. Something so gigantic, something so dreadful that not even the strongest man could take it on. It was a night much like Halloween night.**

Standing on the dock Of Shame under a dark fall sky, Chris was covering himself with make up waiting for the cameras to roll.

Camera Man: Count down! 5... Cough! Cough! AHEM! Ahhh... Oh yah UM 4! 3!COUGH! Or was it 2... Well whatever! 2! And... Ow I think I'm gonna be sick!

Chris: Just hurray up already!

Camera Man: OK! OK! And 1...

Chris: Action?!?!

Camera Man: Yah.. What he said... ACTION!!!!!! Cough! Cough...

Chris pointed at the screen with both of his hands.

Chris: Hello views! And welcome to our special, haunted episode of TOTAL DRAMA ACTION! As you all know, Halloween was about a few months ago but nobody ever celebrated it! So us members of the staff... Chef and I... Thought it would be a SWEET idea if we celebrated the _SPOOKY_ holiday with you! We're coming at you live with the Halloween speicial episode called... THE TOTAL DRAMA SUPER SPLENDED SPECTACULAR SPOOKY SPECIAL!!!!!!!

Chris walked down the dock and towards the Mess Hall. He quickly peeked into the window and ducked down sliding something out from under neath the Mess Hall.

Chris: Sssshhh... Ok veiwers get a load of this! I'm gonna pull a sweet prank on the campers who have been informed to be at the Mess Hall now! Watch and learn...

He pulled a couple of wires out from underneath the Mess Hall causing it to be a major black outside.

Chris: Hehe! The fun begins!

He ran fastly in the backdoor.

_INSIDE:_

Lindsey: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The lights... the lights went out!!!!!!!!!!!! THE CAMP IS HAUNTED!!!! Tyler are you ok!?!?!

Noah: Yah right! Its just a major black out! I mean, I bet that the producers don't even pay the electricity bill! Imagine how cheap it would be! Oh and P.S. Tyler got eivicted!

The Mess Hall got darker.

Katie: OH MY GOSH!!!!!!!!!! SADIE!!!!!!!!! SADIE!!!!!!!!!!!! WHERE ARE YOU!!!!!!!!??!!!!!!???????!!!!!!!!???????????????!!!!!!

Sadie: I HAVE LIKE NO IDEA!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHERE ARE YOU!?!?!?!?!

Duncan: Calm down! Its just some black out. So what if we can't see... I got a match!

He lit the match and tried to look for the other Bass. The first person he found was Harold, picking his noise in the corner of the room.

Harold: Get that thing away from me! I'm busy!

Duncan: Ha! Yah busy picking your noise! HA! HA!

Geoff: Nice one man!

Courntey reached over and grabbed the match carefully without burning herself.

Duncan: OH! Princess got some moves with fire! Thats my girl!

Courntey: AS IF! I JUST WANTED TO SEE YOU PRISON BOY!!!

Owen: HEY! THEY GOT A MATCH! THATS NOT FAIR!!!!!!!

Izzy: Oh! I LOOOOOVVVVVEEEE MAKING FIRES!!!

Heather: Both of you SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!

Gwen: Hey don't be so mean!

Heather: Its called being smart!

Gwen: How would you know!?!?!?!?! You don't even know how to push a shopping cart!!!!!!

Heather: Well duh! Thats what my buttler's job is! Goth girl!

Gwen: FOR THE LAST TIME! I AM....

Leshawna: Yo Heather! I can hear yall all the way from the kitchen! Take a little thing called a chill pill girl ok?

Gwen: Why would you be in the kitchen?

Leshawna: Why else? Because I'm hungry! Chef! Where you at!?!?!

There was no anwser.

Leshawna: Yo Chef!!!!!!! Chef Hatchet!!!!!!!!!

Still no anwser.

Leshawna: Chef... I need some food!

Eva: HE'S OVIOUSLY NOT HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Leshawna: Oh yah! How do you know sister!

Eva: BECAUSE HE WASN'T HERE WHEN THE LIGHTS WHERE ON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SISTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Owen: I could have sworn I saw him making dinner earlier. He was making a micture of peanut butter and roost beef... HMMMM! My favorite!!!!! YUM!

Geoff: Ok everyone just chill out! I think I just saw Chris!

Bridgette: WHERE!?!

Geoff: Right over there! See!

The shades of the Windows started to be some how pulled down by themselfs, making the room even more darker.

Gwen: Ok... Now I really can't see!

Sadie: Katie... KATIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Courntey walked over with the match to help Sadie see better.

Courtney: Don't worry, I got a match see? Now you might be able to find Sadie.

Sadie made an angry grin.

Katie: SADIE!!!!!!!!!!! WAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! I LIKE MISS YOU ALREADY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ezekeil: Hey who's that over there! He looks like some kind of cow, eh?

Bridgette: How can you see in a dark place like this!?!

Ezekeil: Oh yah! I found a pretty cool candle over in the kitchen. Pretty sweet! Am I right!

DJ: Oh dude that is sweet man! Let me see that!

Bridgette: Ezekeil!!!!!!!!!!!!! Where did you see the "cow" person?!?!??!?!

Ezekeil: I think you might need a chill pill eh? Its right over near the food counter where Chef serves us our grub I think.

Bridgette carefully and slowly walked over to the counter without any idea of where she was going.

Gwen: Um guys! I just felt something under the table! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

Trent: Don't worry Gwen I'm right here. Every thing is alright.

Gwen: But... How can you see!?!?!

Trent: Oh I found a flash light in Chef's cabinets. Now we can see who's really behind this.

He held her hand and mgave her a small wink.

Lindsey: AAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I FELT SOMETHING UNDER THE TABLE!!!!!!!!!

Heather: I DID TOO!!!!!! GWEN DO SOMETHING!!!!!!!!!

Gwen: WHY ME!?!

Heather: Well simply because your the ugliest here. Now go kill that monster Gweny Doo!

Gwen: YOU KILL IT SPOILED GIRL!!!!!

Trent: Arrh... Guys. Sorry to break your little tea party but we got a prombbbbbblem here. Look I found under the table.

Curled up in a ball, Chef was wearing his old military suit holding his rusty gun.

Heather: CHEF!!!!!!!!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING UNDER HERE!?!?!

Chef: Aaaaahh... Umm.... CHRIS!!!!!

A wind of purple gasses filled the air making the lights turn back on. Wearing a Golie's Hockey mask was Chris holding a plastic bloody knife.

Lindsey: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

Chris: BOOOO! Ok campers, you were just pranked big time! I didn't even think that this would work but I was awfully wrong! HAHA!

Bridgette: That was so mean!

Ezekeil: But funny! Nice one man!

Chris: Oh any time campers! Any time! Ok so its about time for the next challenge! Hey before I begin, Screaming Ghophers, aren't you guys like missing two people.

Gwen: Cody and Justin. I wonder where they are?

Cody: Oh I'm right here Chris! Just getting me some chips!

Chris: What about Justin?

Trent: I haven't seen the guy all day dude. I have no idea.

Chris: Ok that is very strange... _VERY STRANGE_...

The door opened Justin walked into the room. Chef jumped out from under neath the table and fired his gun. He shoot Justin.

Cody: JUSTIN!

Katie: No! NO! NOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HE CAN'T DIE!!!!!!!!!! HE'S TOO GOOD LOOKING!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The bullet spun in the air heading directly towards Justin. In shook, he stood there trembling his ankles knowing that his life was about to end that very moment. As it grew closer and close, it seemed as if the entire world had slowed down to watch his wonderful life end. Finally reaching its target, it bolted into Justin's chest ripping his shirt into two halfs. As it sunk into his chest, blood gooed out and dripped onto the dirty flow. It almost seemed as if the last bit of heaven left on this Earth was destroyed by the horrible devil. With no strengh left in his amazing body, Justin fell back onto the floor covered in blood. There was blood on the tables, the food and even the poor girls who scurried to his side. Heaven was but a single thred, cut by the awful darkness of humanity on Halloween night.

Chef: _HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Sadie: OH MY GOSH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HE LIKE CAN'T DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Courntey: CHEF!! WHAT IN THE WORLD COULD BE FUNNY!!! YOU JUST SHOT JUSTIN!!!!!!!!!!! AND HE'S INCREDIBLY HOT!!!!!!!!! WHY!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

Chef:_ You'll find out!!!!!!!!!!!! When you join him in the deadly pits of Hell!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!_

The boys walked over to see the injury_._

_Owen: JUSTIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MY TRUE LOVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME LIKE THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!! FOR THE LOVE OF GREAT CUPCAKES!!!!!!! YOU CRUEL PERSON!!!!!!!_

Everyone gave Owen a strange look.

Ezekeil: Wow that dude got seriously hurt! Take a look at that blood eh!

Duncan: You think thats bad! I saw that every day at the old prison house!!!!

Trent: I can't believe he actually... I'll miss that guy... I was actually started to like him...

Lindsey: Is Jason ok?

Everyone gave her a mad look.

Lindsey: What? You know, I'm started to think he might be dead... But just maybe...

Leshawna: White girl you need to learn what to say at the right times! Got that?

Lindsey: Umm... I think so Lequisha.

Leshawna shook her head.

Geoff: Chris aren't you going to say anything man?

Chris was gone.

Geoff: Hey where did Chris go?

Ezekeil: I don't think I saw him leave?

The lights went out again.

Heather: AAARRRRRRRRRRRRRHHHH!!!!!!!! I HATE THIS CAMP!!!!! I'M LEAVING!!!!!!!

She ran over to the closest door and tried to open it. It was locked.

Heather: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THE DOORS ARE LOCKED!!!!!

Izzy: Oh! Oh! Instead of using the doors, Lets smash open the window with Owen's head and run into the forest!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! We could live with the beavers for a thew days... And even survive off of raw deer meat! YUM!

Owen: Now that is a good idea!

Heather: Or you could shut up and help me find a REAL way out! Owen! Noah! HELP!

Noah: Ok! Ok! I'm on it. I can't imagine what you could do without me.

Owen: Do I smell BBQ chips! YUM!

Cody: Oh I got them right here! Catch! Hehe!

Trying to catch it, he jumped up in the air and landed on Noah's back.

Noah: Ow............................................................

Owen: Hehe! Sorry!

Cody: Here yah go! Enjoy!

The lights turned on again. Chef, Justin and Chris were gone.

Courtney: Oh great! Now there gone! Who's next!

Izzy: Oh can I leave! I want to go visit the bears in the forest! They are like soooooooo nice to me!!!!!!!!!

DJ:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Geoff: Come on DJ chill out. There's such thing as ghost man. No worries.

DJ: Yah well look behind you!

Standing behind Geoff was Chris, with a bloody knife cut throguh his head.

Geoff: Chris... Chris... CHRIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!! ARRRRRHHHHHHH!!!!!! NOT COOL MAN!

Chris: _Oowwwwww..._

Courtney: ARRH!

Katie+ Sadie: EEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!! GROWSE!!!!!!!!

Chris: _I... I... _PUNKED YAH!

Chris removed his bloody head band and threw into the trash barrel.

Chris: That was the best punk of all times! I didn't think that you guys would fall for such a minor prank but you did! OH THAT WAS SOOO GOOD!

Lindsey: But... Where's Justin and Chef?!?!?!

Justin: Lindsey! I'm right here! How got you miss this beautiful face!?!?! You know how I got all blood over my chest, that was just fake. It's a Ketchup shooting Chest costom. See? All fake.

Heather: You call that scary?

Justin: Yah well then why where you screaming like crazy? You must have missed perfect me!

Chris: Listen up campers! If you thought that was scary... Listen to this!

Coming out of his pocket was a rusty tape recorder that seemed very old. He pressed a red button that made the tape recorder make a loud, squeeky noise.

Harold: GOOOOOOOSHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! That killed my airs!!!!!!!!!

Eva: YOU THINK THAT'S FUNNY CHRIS PULLING PRANKS ON US LIKE THIS!!!!!!

Noah: Calm down Iron women!

Chris: QUITE!!! Listen, this was from about 80 years ago from a camp consoler at this same camp, Camp Wawankwa...

Tape Recorder:_ Hello... Hello! I need help! Can you hear me!?!?!?!_

Chris: This man talking was calling the police and is a little messed up!

DJ: ARRRRRRRRRRHHHHHHHHH!!!!!

Izzy: Sssshh!!!!

TAPE RECOREDER:

Police: How may I help you?

Man: I need HELP!!!! There's a freaky group of dead like people running around this camp!!!! They've been killing every camper I have!!! Please help!

Police: Well please give me the adress sir.

Man: OK! OK! Its at... This old run down camp... Camp Wawanakwa!!!!

Gwen: Well not much has changed!

Chris: SSSSHHHHHH! Listen!!!!!

Taper Recorder:

Police: Camp Wawankwa? Sir I never heard of it.

Man: It's near... Near some old... ARHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Police: Sir? I need the adress! Sir?

Man: .........................................................................

Police: SIR! Are you there!?!?!

Man:...............................................................................

Police: If this is some joke!!!

_Voice: HARRRRRRRRRRRRRRHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! GOOOOODBYE!!!!!_

There was than a few static noises and a short beep.

Chris: Well thats the end of it. Years later when cops finally found the place it was completly detroyed with dead bodies all over the place and they found one body with blood all over it holding a phone that was open... Creepy right?

DJ:Eeek... AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Izzy: That... Was so cool! I LOOOOVVVVVEEEEE a good horor story! Oh! I like the part when that weird voice was all like "HAAAARRRRRRHHHH! GOOD BYE!!!!!

Noah: You sicko!

Izzy: What?

Geoff: Chris... I think DJ had a little accident in his pants!

DJ: So scared.... Momie...

Courtney: Chris! Why in the world would you show as that! So DJ can pee his pants!?!!

Chris: A little... But just to worn you that it happened on this very same day and time... HA! But man! You guys are such big babies!!!! A 16 year old peeing his pants HA!

DJ made a sad look.

Chris: So me and Chef got to get some food for dinner. So... We got to go!

Chef: We do?

With an agrivated look, Chris shoved Chef on of the room and into the dark night sky. Over there heads where bats flying extremley fast, a crow on top of the roof of the kitchen and a hungry bear digging through the trash. But Chris and Chef weren't walking towards the Dock where they pick up food packages, but behind the Killer Bass cabins, into a small little wooden house. They house had one large TV with pictures of all the campers.

Chris: Ready for the drama to begin? The campers have no idea what's in store for them so let me give you a little heads up! Chef, could you hand me one of those subs?

Chef: Fine! But I get one too!

Chris: Ok! So we have planned the SICKEST prank of all time! Yup, the campers have no idea but we're about to start the next challenge! The Scare athon begins now!

Chris took a big bite of his sub.

Chris: Here are the rules. We have split this challenge into three sections: Childhood Scares, then the Teenage scares and finally the drastic scares! Who ever can make it through all the sections is the winner! Sounds easy right? WRONG! We have set up millions of traps all over Camp Wawankwa! So let the challenge begin!

The camera zoomed in to where the campers in the Mess hall. Once again, the lights went out.

Noah: Aliright that's getting old.

DJ: Geoff? Geoff... GEOOOOOOFFFFFF!!!!! I'M SCARED!!!!!!

Geoff: DJ I'm right here! Don't worry its just Chris pulling a trick.

In the other corner Justin was looking out the window.

Justin: Katie! Sadie! Where are you?!?

Katie+Sadie: OW! Right here Justin! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!

Justin: Could you stop with the EEEE!?! Now go find a way out of the place. Maybe go out the back door in Chef's kitchen? They blocked the window with bars.

Katie: But its too dark back there!?!?!

Justin: If you do, I'll let you let you follow me all day! So deal?

Sadie: OH MY GOSH!!! Yes! YES! Yes!

Katie: Let's go!

Sadie + Katie: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!

Justin: ARRRH!

CONFESSION STALL:

Justin: I can see how anyone could live with those two! They drive me CRAZY!!! With there "EEEE!" And "OH MY GOSH!" I can't wait until those girls are finally evicted! Besides I'm only using them.

BACK AT MESS HALL:

Katie: Umm... Sadie? Do you like think we should go back here? I can't even see you!

Sadie: YES! Just hold my hand and think of how much fun it will be following Justin around!

With a few heavy breathes, they kicked open the rusty door that led into the kitchen. It made a large, long " SQUUEEEEEEEK!!!!" and than slammed into an old wooden crate. The room was covered in dust. It looked as if the place hasn't been used in years. Quickly dashing by on the floor was a huge cockrouch.

Katie: EEEEEEEEEEEWWWWW!!!!! BUG! BUG!!!!

Sadie: OH MY GOSH!!! LETS GET OUT OF HERE!!!!!!!

Katie: No! We like have to stay! If Justin told us to go back here, he must have known it was safe. Now follow me!

The both quickly ran into the other part of the room. Up a head was yet another door.

Katie: OMG!!!!! There's the door! Lets go in.

Before opening it, they both exchanged a nod.

Katie: On the count of three we open it!

Sadie: One... Two!!!!! And... Three!

Sadie and Katie both charge into the room and fell on top of each other. The room was completly empty.

Sadie: This isn't a back door! Its just some like old storage room!

Katie: Lets get out of here...

Before she finished her sentence, the door slammed shut, making the girls jump.

Sadie: AAAHHHHHHH!!!!!! GO OPEN IT!

Katie: I'm trying! It's... It's totally locked!

Sadie+Katie: AAAAAARRRRRHHHHHHHHH!

* * *

The scene quickly changed, but with a little static back to Chris's little room.

Chris: HAHAHA!!! Did you see there faces!!! Wow! I can't believe they actually listened to him! HAHA!! I don't think will be hearing from them anymore! Well two down and 18 more campers to go! Who will be the next person to fall for one of our cruel traps? Find out!

* * *

BACK AT THE MESS HALL:

Justin, Courtney and Duncan we're all sitting on the end of the Screaming Ghopher table.

Justin: Man! Katie and Sadie have been gone for an hour! Wha happened to them!?!

Courtney: Wait Katie and Sadie left!?! What did they go?

Justin: Oh no where. Just to look for some food in the kitchen I guess...(Justin gave a wink to the camera)

Courtney: Well we can't afford to lose another team member! We already lost Tyler! We need those girls for the challenge!

Duncan: What Tyler?!?! He was terrible!!! The dude couldn't even hit Harold with a rubber ball!

Harold: HEY! I heard that!

Justin: Well not my problem!

Justin walked towards the other side of the room.

CONFESSION STALL:

Courtney: Some thing strange is going on. Katie and Sadie don't just walk off like that for food! They follow Justin every where! Besides Sadie's probably on a diet, I mean look at her!

BACK AT THE MESS HALL:

Over on the Killer Bass table, a few Screaming Ghophers and Killer Bass where huddling around a small candle talking.

BAM! BAM!

Cody: Ahhh... Guys did you hear that!?!?! Not that I'm scared or anything but I think I heard some strange knocking noise?!?!? Haha!

DJ: Arrrrh...

Geoff: DJ dude, Cody is just trying to freak you out man. Right Cody?

Cody: Aaah... Would it be ok if I lied? Haha...

Lindsey: Well I didn't hear anything! And I have PERFECT hearing! Maybe Jody should get his ears checked?

DJ: Lindsey! His name is Cody! Not Jody!

Cody: That's actualley close for Lindsey.

BAM! BAM!

DJ: I HEARD IT THAT TIME!!!! ARRRRRRH!!! I'm freaked out!

Cody: I told you!

Geoff: Well I didn't hear anything...

Lindsey: Maybe Jody and DK should get their ears checked. Wow, alot of people are going death! Oh my god it's probably some like death disease! Oh I don't want to catch it!

BOOOOOOOOOMM!

DJ: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! I heard it again!

Geoff: I heard it too this time!

Lindsey: OH MY GOD! You guys all caught the death disaese!

Everyone gave her a dirty look.

BOOOOOOMMMMMM!!!! BAM!!!!!!

DJ: That one was WICKET LOUD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Cody: DJ SSSSSHHHHHH!!!!!!!! I think I might know where it's comming from!

Cody leaned over to a small, narrow brownze door that was close to where they where sitting.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!! BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!!

Lindsey: I think I heard it too... OMG! I caught the death disease too! WAAAHHH!!!

Cody opened the small bronze door and looked into it. It was dark and very long, but a person might be able to squeze through it.

Cody: Hey guys! Haha! I found the ticket out of here!

Geoff: I don't know if I can even it through that dude.

Lindsey: But it's soooooo dirty!

Cody: Guys quite! We don't want to let the other campers hear us... They might think we're up to something.

DJ: Yah! Katie and Sadie ran off so why shouldn't we! So who wants to go in first?

Everybody looked at each other, than at Cody.

Cody: Guys... Haha... Why are you all looking at me like that? Haha! Wait! If your thinking about... Just don't... I'm scared...

With Geoff's help, DJ picked up Cody and through him down the tunnel.

Cody: AAAAAAHHHH! OW... Hey guys! I'm actualley alive! It just led to some old secret passage way! Come down!

Lindsey: Who's next?

Geoff: Ladies first!

Lindsey: But I got to change before I go down there! I don't want my favorite outfit ruined!

Geoff picked up Lindsey and shoved her through the hole.

Lindsey: OH MY GOSH! I think I landed in mud...

Geoff: My turn! DJ when you go down, shut that door ok?

DJ: Aaahh Geoff...

But Geoff already slided down the whole.

Geoff: YIIIIIIIIIIIHHHHHHHAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!

DJ: But... Aaaahh... Eeek...

Geoff: DJ! Come on!

DJ: But... I'm scared buddy!

Geoff: Would you rather die up there or escape?

DJ: Ok...

With a few deep breathes, he slidded down to passage way and clossed the door.

DJ: Hey it's not that dark down here! I can see you guys!

The tunell was narrow, dirty and filled with bugs. It had a few lamps on the wall, so the campers could actualley see. But up a head was far worse, an area completley filled with... RATS!

* * *

Chris: Well Cody, DJ, Geoff and Lindsey got a head start! I had the smallest idea they would ever find that old passage! Oh and those loud bangs, where Chef using his drum set.

Chef: I failed Band!

Chris: Well lets see who will get the boot next!

* * *

BACK AT THE MESS HALL:

Eva: Wasn't there some geek, Party boy, dumb blonde and that big baby just here? Where did they go!?!?

Izzy: Oh maybe they where eaten by those cockrouches I saw in Noah's bed!

Noah: Nobody told me about that!

Izzy: Or maybe they died of starvation!

Noah: Who cares where they are! We just have to find a way out of this dump!

Izzy: OH! I now a way out! We could climb out the window up stairs in Chef's! They're not bared off!

Noah: Now you tell us...

Eva: Well what are you waiting for! Lets go!

Izzy grabbed the sheet off the Killer Bass table. She tied it around herself, and handed the rest of it to Noah and Eva. She pointed up to a long set of chairs behind the kitchen counter and quickly ran up there, followed by Eva and Noah. When they reached the room, it was covered in clothes. The window was already open, with leaves blowing in from the chilly night. Chef's alarm clock was also going off and on scaring them.

Eva: There's the window! And its not barred off!

Noah: Ok lets hurry up here! I don't have all day!

Izzy: Listen! Listen! I have such a cool idea! I got it from this awsome horor movie that had alot of blood and stuff!

Eva: JUST SAY THE PLAN ALREADY!!!!

Izzy: OK! OK! I'm going to throw this rope directly on to that pole over there. So than we climb across it and jump on the top on to the Killer Bass cabins roof!

Noah: When did you think of this?

Izzy: Oh I don't know, I watch alot of scary movies!

Noah: No kidding!

Eva: Can we just go across already!!!!!

Izzy: Ok!

With a couple of swings Izzy managed to swing the rope around the flag pole.

Noah: So... Who's first?

Izzy: OH! OH! How about...

Eva: ME!!!

Izzy: Ok... Just climp across!

With no hesitation Eva leaped right on to the rope. She slowly slided her way towards towards the Killer Bass cabin.

Izzy: Now that she's half way there I'll go!

Izzy did the same except a little faster.

Eva: HEY! NOAH!!!! JUMP ON NOW!!!!!

Before he could even answer, a loud, crackling noise was heard. A noise most workers hear alot, during the sizzling summer. That noise was the sound of a chane saw, coming from near by. Standing on building between both the Killer Bass cabin and the Mess Hall was a man wearing a hockey goalie mask. Secretly, it was Chef. He was standing on the Screaming Ghopher cabin in front of the moon light. With one, long leap in the air he swang his chain up and down. The blade made a steaming sound, and quickly sliced the rope into two. Eva and Izzy both went tumbling below, falling on in a deep, dark hole. Then Man landed silently and turned facing Noah, who was still up in Chef's room, almost peeing his pants. It started to ran making Izzy and Eva get covered in mud.

Eva: NOOOOOAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU COWARD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Noah didn't answer, turned his back and ran. He ran down the long windy stairs leading to the Mess Hall. Shivering with fear, he talked.

Noah: There... There was... A man... Out... Ouside.... With a chain saw... He... He sent Izzy and Eva into the mud!

Bridgette: Where is he now?

Noah: Coming in here!

Courtney: Well we have to find a way out of here fast and easy! Any ideas?

Trent: I don't know guys, this place is pretty cadged up!

Harold: I have an idea!

Courntey: Shut up!

Harold: GOSH!

Heather: Well I for one am not staying in this dump! Owen! Noah! Lets go!

Owen: OK!

Noah: Whatever... But I'm leading the way!

Heather: ARRH!

CONFESSION STALL:

Heather: ARH! Lindsey and Beth where SO much easier to work with than Mr. Know it all and fat boy! Why can't they just follow me!?!?! I mean without me they would already be evicted!

MESS HALL:

Noah: Come on tubby catch up with us!

Owen: But... I'm sooooo hungry... I haven't aten all night!

Noah: OOh... Poor Owen. Now hurry up!

Heather: I was the one who started this alliance so let me lead the way!

Noah: I wouldn't let you lead the way I was diying!

Heather: Come Owen lets go!

Noah: Follow me tubby!

Owen: AAhhh...

Heather: OWEN!!!!!

Noah: Owen!

Heather: Don't listen to him follow me!

Noah: Who are you going to listen to! Me or that bald girl!

Owen: Um... Guys?

Noah+Heather: WHAT!?!

Owen: THERE'S A CREEPY MAN WITH A CHANCE SAW BEHIND YOU!!!!

Heather: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!

Noah bolted out of the small hallway first. Heather followed him, and Owen struggled to catch up. Noah stopped. Heather slammed into him, losing her wig and Owen came tubbling over bombing on top of them. It was a dead end.

Heather: GET OFF ME YOU BIG BUFFALO!!!!!!

Noah: Can't breathe...

Owen flipped up almost losing his balance. Heather did the same, but Noah still layed on the ground in pain.

Owen: HAHAHA!!!!!!

Heather: What?!?

Owen: Your... BOLD!!!!!!!!! HAHAHA!!!!!

Heather: No I'm not!

Heather felt the top of head. She couldn't only feel her scaley skin.

Heather: WHO TOOK MY WIG!!!!! OWEN THIS ISN'T FUNNY!!!!!

Turning around the corner was a large, rough look hand. It was wearing white gloves, and was holding Heather's wig. It was the man with the chain saw.(Chef)

Man(Chef): You looking for this!?!?!

He turned on his chain saw and cut the wig into two.

Heather+Noah+Owen: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRHHHH!!!!!!

* * *

Chris: Ok! 7 down and 14 more campers to go! The Killer Bass are winning by an average lead of eight to five! Oh and down worry Chef didn't kill Heather's little team he just tied them up and threw them it the closet! Now its team to see how the reaming campers in the Mess Hall will try to escape!

* * *

MESS HALL:

Things didn't get much better at the mess hall. Courtney, Duncan, Bridgette, Harold, Justin, Leshawna, Trent, Gwen and Ezekiel nervously set up little hiding spots using Chef's wood and tools they found in the closet.

Bridgette: Noah, Heather and Owen have been gone for awile. Maybe we should go check on them?

Leshawna: They wouldn't check on us if we we're diying!

Bridgette: That is true!

Harold: Why are we even making this stuff?!?!

Courtney: Just shut up and build! Since we oviously can't think of a plan to escape, we have to protect ourselfs!

Harold: I've been trying to tell you I have a plan!

Courtney: SHUT UP!

Ezekiel: Why are we working with them Ghophers eh? They're our compition! We should be facing off against them!

Courtney: I can't believe I'm saying this but he's right! The Screaming Ghophers shouldn't be working with us! They stink!

Gwen: Fine! Will take our equitment and hide some where else! Will see who's the better team then! Lets go guys!

Gwen, Justin, Trent, and Leshawna walked off to the other corner.

Bridgette: Ok! We finished all our little bases in only an hour! Since we only made two, how about Harold and Ezekeil go to one and Courtney, Duncan and I will go to the other. Sound good?

Duncan: As long as I don't have to sit next to boger boy over there, I'm fine.

Ezekiel: It's a problem!

Ezekiel and Harold walked off to there hiding spot. It was simply three trash barrells pushed together with a sheet sabled on top of it.

Harold: GOSH! They tricked us into getting the crappy one!

Ezekiel: Why is it always us!

Bridgette, Duncan and Courtney walked off to a hiding spot that was a little bigger. On the outside it was the same us Ezekiel's and Harold's but the inside had an advantage. If Chef some how found them, they could hide inside the whole in the wall behind them.

Ducan: Well its not totally tricked out but it will do!

Across the room, the Screaming Ghophers weren't working as well.

Leshawna: Justin! Could you neal this wood down for me?

Justin: Sorry... But I'm busy!

Justin winked at Leshawna.

Leshawna: AAAAHHHHH... His eyes are so dreamy... I don't won't him to cut his perfect hands... TRENT! Nail this to the ground fast!

Trent rolled his eyes.

CONFESION STALL:

Trent: Just because he's some kind of male model doesn't mean he can get whatever he wants! MAN! I had to build the entire hiding spot!

Justin: It is so great to be me! I get whatever I want from who ever I want without a single complant! Too bad for unatractive people like Harold and Ezekiel, they must have a tough life!

BACK AT THE MESS HALL:

Leshawna: Gwen and Trent did you finish the hiding spot yet? Mines complete!

Trent: Yah we're down over here!

Gwen: Ok! So how about Leshawna goes into the one she built and Trent, me and... JUSTIN... Aaahhh... Oh! Hide in this one! Ok?

Leshawna: That's down with me!

Justin: Whatever!

They all went into hiding. After about an hour passed, the Mess Hall door opened. It was that man (Chef). He slowly walked in holding a hockey stick, looking around at every corner.

Man(Chef): Come out! Come out wherever you are!

Gwen: Trent... Can you see him? Where is he?

Trent: He's near where Harold and Ezekiel are hiding.

Justin: If you keep talking he'll be over here next! SSSHH!

Gwen: Mind if I fall asleep?

Trent: Not one bit!

Justin: Will you two love birds just zip it!

Gwen rested her head on Trent's shoulder. When she finally fell asleep, she dreamed about her and Trent joining a rock band. In it, she was the singer and he played the gutiar. She was asleep for about 2 hours, and when she woke up she wasn't on Trent's shoulder anymore. Justin was. She shook both of them making them wake up. It was now two am in the morning.

Justin: AAAAAHhhhh... Can't a hot guy get some rest... AAAAAHH!!!!!! Get off me Trent!

Trent: DUDE! You where on me!

Gwen: Guys look!

She crawled out of the hiding spot and took a look at the mess Hall. Everything and everybody was gone. Leshawna and her hiding space where gone. Courtney, Bridgette, Duncan and their hiding spot where all gone. That creepy man was gone. The only thing left was Ezekiel, Harold and their hiding spot, since you could hear Harold's snoring. The Mess Hall door was finally open

Trent: Guys, we have to find Chris and Chef fast! Who knows when that dude will be back! He could be looking for us right now!

Gwen: What about dumb and dumber over there?

Justin: Well since we're NOT ON THEIR TEAM we can't help them! Besides its bad enough I'm stuck with you cranks!

Trent: Come on guys lets go!

Justin, Trent and Gwen all ran out of the Mess Hall and into the dark open night.

* * *

Chris: Tick! Tack! Toe! Four in a row! Chef found Leshawna, Courtney, Bridgette and Duncan all hiding in the Mess Hall. Oh looks like their coming in here now!

Chef came in with them all hand cuffed together. He took off his mask.

Courtney: THAT WAS CHEF!?!?! Chris this was all a twisted game wasn't it!?!?! YOU TRICKED US!

Chris: Put them in the me's bathroom stalls. They'll love it in there!

Courtney: NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!

Chris: Ok! There are only nine campers left! Cody, Lindsey, Geoff and DJ are all crawling through a secret passage way! Justin, Trent and Gwen are all out on the camp grounds! While Ezekiel and Harold sleep at the Mess Hall... Lets revisit Cody, Lindsey, Geoff and DJ!

* * *

Cody: Guys! Hehe! I think I see light up ahead!

Geoff: WOOOOHOOOOO!!!!!! We finally made it out of here!

Lindsey: WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE FAST! My highlighs are started to like fade!

DJ: ... So scared... Momie...

Cody was right, the exit was right up ahead. But not the camp grounds,no, in the middle of the forest. Cody was the first to jump out of the passage way, than Lindsey, after that Geoff and last DJ.

Lindsey: Wow! Chris must have like remodled the campsite to a forest theme! Honestly, I don't like it!

Cody: Umm... Lindsey... I don't think Chris remolded the campsite...

Lindsey: WHY?

DJ: BECAUSE WE'RE IN THE REAL FOREST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Geoff: Hey guys... Not to make anything worse but... We're not standing on the ground... We're in quick sand!

Lindsey: I can't get out of it!

Geoff: Hey where did DJ go?

DJ: I'M UNDER HERE!!!!!

DJ's entire body was buried in quick sand. The only thing left to see of him was his small white hat.

Geoff: Don't worry dude I'll help you!

Geoff jumped out of the quick sand and pulled DJ up a little bit, so you could see his entire face.

DJ: HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

His scream flew across the entire camp. Chris could here him. Chef could hear him. And even the campers locked in the closet could hear him.

Geoff: DJ! No need to scream! Just... WA!

Geoff slipped, banged his head on a rock and fell into the quick sand he was passed out.

Cody: Now what do we do?!?!

DJ: I don't know man but I'm sinking like crazy! AAAAAH...

DJ and Geoff both sunk completly under the quick sand.

Lindsey: OH MY GOSH!!! I'M SINKING UNDER!!!! HELP!!

With all his strengh, Cody lifted Lindsey out of the sand and onto the ground.

Lindsey: What about you!?!

Cody: Just go find... Just go... Just GO FIND CHRIS!!!!!

Cody's mouth went under the sand. The last thing he saw was Eva, covered in mud, waving to him.

* * *

Chris: As it turned out, Eva was able to climb out of that deep ditch with all that crazy strengh she has. It's down to 7 campers, four Ghophers and three bass. It's getting pretty intense!

* * *

Ezekiel woke up. He looked around the room, noticing everyone was gone in the Mess Hall. He dragged Harold out of the hiding spot and pushed him on the ground, waking him up.

Harold: WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?!?

Ezekiel: We're the only survivors out of 20 campers! We should go get Chris and tell him what happened, eh! It's up to us now!

Harold: Oh this is kinda like this comic I read that I bought from some crazy dude on the streets. It was about the last ninja on earth... It rocked! Maybe you can borrow it sometime? As long as you don't get food on it and stuff!

Ezekiel: My dad says comics are for babies... But I'll still read it eh! Besides he's kinda creepy!

CONFESSION STALL:

Harold: I think me and Ezekiel are gonna be best buddies when we leave this place! We have so much stuff in common! He likes picking his noise I like picking my noise! He likes corny butt jokes I like corny butt jokes! He likes drinking Ketchup I like drinking Ketchup!

MESS HALL:

Harold: Come on lets go than!

* * *

Chris: OH!!!! This is gonna get so good! Are you ready for my biggest prank ever! This should narrow the campers down to one!

* * *

Harold, Ezekiel, Trent, Gwen, Justin, Lindsey and Eva all bumped into each other, right in front of the cabins.

Harold: GOSH! I THOUGHT WE WE'RE THE ONLY SURIVORS!?!

Ezekiel: I Guess I was wrong...

Gwen: This isn't some horror movie with fake blood! This is real!

Lindsey: I'm still confused... Where is Chris?

Eva: WHEN ARE YOU NOT CONFUSED!?!?!?!

Justin: Eva! Calm down!

Eva: Oh... I didn't know you where here Justin... Aaaahh...

CONFESION STALL:

Eva: He's so dreamy... WHAT AM I SAYING!?!?!

CAMPSITE:

Lindsey: Hey guys is that giant man eating squid part of Chris's forest theme?

Justin: Oh my gosh! That thing is uglier than Harold!

Harold: HEY!

Justin: Well you are pretty unatractive compared to me!

Justin winked at the camera.

Trent: Justin! This isn't the right time to be winking at the camera! There's a giant sea monster about to eat us here!

The squid was huge. It was crystle white, with about twenty tenticles swirmy out of the water. Every time it moved the water started to get more rough, as it came closer to the campers. It swung one tenticle towards Justin, and another towards Harold, holding them both up in air.

Harold: WHY IS IT ALWAYS ME!!!?????!!!!

Justin: AAAAAHHH!!! Don't through us in the stormy lake! It'll ruin my hair!

The squid did just as Justin said, throwing them both out into the middle of Lake Wawnakwa.

Lindsey: NO!!!!! HE'S COMING FOR ME NEXT!!!!!

Giant Squid: AAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRHHHHH!!!!!

One of its swung it's tenticles smacking here onto the dock of shame. She passed out.

Ezekiel: AAAHH!! The water is getting too high!!

Trent: Guys watch out for that giant wave!!

A giant wave came crashing down to the beach crushing, Trent and Ezekiel, sending them out to sea. It was down to Gwen and Eva.

Eva: Get out of my way!

She pushed Gwen onto the beach and started beating up the squid.

CONFESSION STALL:

Gwen: Poor squid... He had to be beaten up by the most deadly thing on this campsite, Eva! I mean she once beat up a shark!

CAMPSITE:

Gwen: I think it's dead now Eva!

Eva: NOT YET!!!!!

Eva tossed it into the middle of the lake.

Eva: Now it is!

Gwen: Hey Eva...

Eva: WHAT!?!

Gwen: Umm... Chef is standing right behind...

Eva: COULD YOU JUST SHUT UP FOR A MINUTE!!!!! I'M CATCHING MY BREATHE!!!!

Gwen: Ok but...

Chef was standing right behind Eva. When she finally realized it, it was too late. He held up his wooden bat, and smacked her over the head with it. She was out cold. After a long, scary night, the sunset finally went up. It was six am in the morning. Chris appeared behind Gwen.

Chris: Congratulations Gwen! You are the winner of the scareathon!

Gwen: Wait... What!?

Chris: The Scareathon! This was all a big challenge and since you we're the last person standing, you won it for the team! So now you and your team get to eat a five star breakfeast sent all the way from France! Enjoy!

Gwen: Sweet!

Chris: But as for the Killer Bass, they will be seeing me at the Bonfire tonight!

* * *

The stars in the sky where brighter than ever. A wolf was howeling at the moon. It was bonfire time.

Chris: Hello Killer Bass! I just wanted to thank you for adding so much drama to the Scareathon. But sadly you weren't the winners of the challenge, so one of you will be leaving us tonight. So let's get started! The first marshmellow goes to...Geoff!

Geoff: WOOOHHOOO!!! I stay for another week!

Chris: Bridgette!

Bridgette: Thanks Chris.

Chris: Duncan! Courtney!

Courtney: About time!

Chris: Ezekiel! Harold!

Harold: Yes!

Chris: These two go to Katie and Sadie... Has anyone seen them?

Bridgette: Not once all day.

Duncan: I haven't seen them since last night!

Chris: Well I'll just give it to them later. Well it looks like its down to the bottom two! Eva and DJ! One of you will be leaving us tonight... FOREVER!

Eva squeezed her dog's chew toy angrily. DJ started to sweat.

Chris: Eva, you stood and watched your teamates sink in the quick sand, laughing. DJ, you probably made a recored of the loudest scream EVER! So the last marshmellow of the night goes to... Drum roll please!

Eva's eyes widdened. DJ started to sweat alot more.

Chris: Shockling... Eva!

Eva: HAHA! I WIN!!!! I FINALLY WIN!!!!!

Geoff: But who voted out DJ?

Chris: It was a close one, Eva got four votes to be evicted and DJ got six. Sorry DJ but the boat of losers is that way!

DJ: WWW.... WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!

DJ ran off crying, waving to his team as the Boat Off Losers left the Dock of Shame.

Chris: Hey Chef doesn't it seem like we forgot something?

Chef: AAhhh.. I don't know but who cares! We got a five star dinner waiting for us!

* * *

Katie and Sadie huddled up in the little room they where locked in.

Katie: Chris... Chef... Anyone!?!

Sadie: I'm like so hungry! We've been in here all today and last night!

Katie: I wonder if we got evicted?

**I hope you guys enjoy it! Be sure you read this entire chapter, because it's very good! **


	6. Totally Dramatic Idol!

**_AUTHOR NOTE: Hey guys! I'm loving the fact that I'm getting so many SWEEEET viewers! I would scream with happiness if some of you left a review about how you feel about my story! Thanks again and remember, I wouldn't be writing this if it wasn't for you awsome fans out there! Oh and I changed some the elements to my story a little bit, to help make it a little easier to read!_**

**

* * *

**

Chris appeared standing on the dock of shame smirking at the camera.

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Action! The twenty remaining campers were trapped inside of The Mess Hall, by me! Little did they know that this was actually their next awsome challenge! Some campers got a head start and found their way out of the Mess Hall, and some unlucky ones didn't! But in the end it was Gwen, the Goth Girl who once again won the challenge for the Gophers. At the bonfire, Eva shockingly earned the last marshmellow, even though she watched her fellow teamates sink into the forest quick stand and laughed her head off! So it was poor DJ who was sent crying and screaming... As usual... Down the Dock Of Shame and The Boat Of Losers, never to earn more than one marshmellow! Who will join Beth, Tyler and DJ at the Loser Inn? Find out right now on Total Drama Action!

**

* * *

****The lights where on… The camera was set… It was time for Drama to get a whole new meaning… The dusty stage was getting cleaned for the first time in decades by the most miserable person at the camp, Chef Hatchet. It was the same stage used last season on Total Drama Island for the Talent Show, the last day Justin was on the island. Chef wasn't the only person up on the Stage, but a familiar face that was usually winking at the camera. A face that had perfect, crystal white teeth and dreamy blue eyes, which made all kinds of ladies cry. But not only was it that person's wonderful face, but his tan, smooth picture perfect beach body. However this time, he wasn't even smiling or winking, but had a frown on his face and worried looking eyes. He was scared, scared of this particular week, the fourth week of this season. Not only was it that the challenge was once again on the stage, but that it was the same week he got evicted last season. That person was Justin.**

Chef: Hey pretty boy! Yah ever gonna leave! I got to clean up before breakfast so why don't yah go back to bed like the rest of them. It's 6:00am in the morning fool!

Justin: For your information, I was on my power walk! It's not easy looking this good! But you wouldn't know that.

Chef: But why yah even here in the first place!?!?!

Justin: Just… I was just thinking about things that's all! Nothing you would know about...

Chef: BLAH! BLAH! BLAH!

Justin: Last year… I was eliminated here… On the same week… I don't know if I can handle going back up here today…

Chef: Whatever! Now move your little pretty behind off my stage!

Giving Chef a dirty look, he walked off the stage and continued with his power walk. Not that much later, the old loud speaker was on.

Chris: GOOOOOOOOD MOOOORRRRNNNNIIINNNNG CAMPERS!!!!!! Are you ready for the next challenge!?!?!

Furiously, Leshawna smashed open her cabin door holding a wooden bat.

Leshawna: CHRIS!!!!! Where you are you at! I've had it with you waking us up at six!

Heather: For once, I agree with big buffalo over here! I need my sleep!

Chris some how appeared right behind them, holding a Dunkin Donuts coffee cup.

Chris: Hmm… Man! That is some good coffee… Oh campers! I never would expect you two to be up this early! Ready for the challenge then?

Leshawna: OH SNAP CHRIS!!!!!!!! I AM NOT COOL ANY MORE!!!!! Let me get a piece of you!!!!

Before it was too late, Gwen and Trent quickly pushed away her from Chris and took the bat from her.

Trent: Woo! That was a close one man! Chris, I would stay away from her if I where you. Wow Gwen I never seen a girl take a bat away from somebody so fast!

Gwen and Trent both exchanged blushes.

Gwen: ………….. Aaahhh… Oh! I mean… Chris! What's the next challenge!?!?!

Gwen got very embarrassed, trying to hide her feelings for Trent, leaving him very confused.

Chris: Well where's the rest of the campers?

Justin came walking towards the group.

Justin: Well I'm right here! How could you not see amazing me!?!?

Leshawna: Aaahhh... Justin...

Gwen: His body is... Is soooo...

Heather: HOT!

Gwen: Yah...

Trent: Hello! Gwen! Remember me!?! We're kinda going out!

Gwen: Oh! Yah, sorry...

A loud, long spueek interupted there conversation. Walking out of the Mess Hall was Chef, whistling an old classic song. He was followed by Owen, who was burping the alphabet. Chef rolled his eyes.

Owen: YYYYY!!!!! AND ZZZZZZZZZZ!!!!!!!!! Now can I eat breakfeast!?!?

Chef: For the last time! I serve breakfeast at eight and only at eight! We go through this every morning!

Owen: But I'm SOOOOOOOOO hungry!!!!! I could even eat you if I could! Wait! That's not what I meant! If you tasted good I would eat you but... NO! I didn't mean it that way!

Chef took a few steps back from Owen.

* * *

CONFESSION STALL:

Chef: Aaahh... I know I'm not supposed to use this old thing and trust me, after coming here after Owen I won't be coming back any time soon! FEW! That guy must of had my bean special last night! Yah... That Owen... He is one strange guy... It gives me the creeps that he wants to eat me! I don't get payed enough for what I do...

* * *

CAMPSITE:

Chris: Well if the rest of the campers won't get up, I'll have to use... IT... Again...

Gwen: IT? What in the world is IT?

Owen: I hope it's the leftovers from the bean special we ate last night! BEANS... YUM!

Heather: IT better not be that! Owen farted for the entire night! I'm in the girl's cabin, and I could smell it!!!!!

Gwen: Wait... Your a girl?!?

Leshawna: HA! HA! Nice one Gwen!

Heather: SHUT! UP! At least I don't look like I just rolled out of bed every day!

Leshawna: With that hair cut, you lucky your still alive!

Heather: BUT I DON'T HAVE ANY HAIR!?!?

Leshawna: HA! Exactly!

Chris: Calm down campers! IT...IT.... IT is...

Trent: Is...What?!?!

Chris: IT is... Chef's patato gun!

Justin: That the best you got!?!

Heather: Oh come on Chris!

Chris: I know! It sounds a little strange! But that gun is AWSOME! Chef! You know what to do!

Chef reached into his raggy pocket and pulled out the patato gun. It looked almost exactly like a regular, toy water gun but a little different. It was a lot bigger, and was a little heavier. The gun itself was covered in rust, so it must have been at least twenty years old. Out of his other pocket he pulled out a small plastic bag, that was filled with patatos. One by one, he dropped the patatos into the over sized gun. He shook it up and than nodded to Chris, giving him the signal to move back. Gwen, Trent, Heather, Justin, Leshawna, Chris and Owen all took a few steps back. Chef carefully aimed the patato gun directly towards the Screaming Ghophers cabin.

Chef: Three... Two... ONE!!!!!! FIRE!!!!

**BOM!**

The sizzling patato flew into the cabin.

Lindsey: HOT!!!! HOT!!!!!!!!!! HOOOOOOOOOOTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!

Lindsey came running out of the cabin with a red, burnt looking face.

Lindsey: HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!

Justin: Thank you!

Justin smerked at the camera.

Lindsey: NO! I wasn't talking about you! Even though you are really hot... A giant, burning fire ball just slammed me in the face! Now I'll like, never look good again!

Chris: That giant fire ball was a patato! Yout face is gonna be ok!

Chris rolled his eyes.

Gwen: That pile of rust actually works!

Chris: I know! Ok Chef, one more fire should do it!

Chef: I'll aim right for the middle of the cabin!

**BOOOOM!**

The patato went spinning out of control. The burning patato spun through the cabin window, almost making the wood burn on fire. It flew directly into Cody who tumbled over and and fell on top of Noah. Noah woke up, crying in pain and pushed Cody on top of Trent. Trent stood up, who was still very sleepy and went flying on top of his favorite object he ever owened. An object that he had used ever since the first day of season one. An object that when used made even Gwen want to cry. That object was his very own gutiar. The gutiar his dad bought him for his 14th birthday.

Trent: My... My... My.... MY GUTIAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Cody: Aaaahhh... Bye! Haha!

A scared Cody ran out of the cabin followed by Noah.

Chris: Opps... That wasn't supposed to happen... But at least it woke up every other campers!

The rest of the campers where awkened by Trent's loud scream, even the Killer Bass where out of their beds.

Katie: OMG!!!!! How could you do such a thing Cody!

Sadie: Yah! You must be like that cold guy from that scary movie we watched last year! Remember that Katie? That movie was like SUPER scary!

Katie: That movie was like totally creepy! Remember how your mom got all mad and sent us to bed because we kept screaming!

Trent walked out of the cabin and sat on the steps. Gwen came up to him.

Gwen: Trent? Are you ok? I feel so bad...

Trent: My gutiar was second most important thing to me... Well after you of course... I just, can't believe I sat on it... I always relied on it...

Gwen: Well maybe you can rely on something else?

Gwen kissed him on the cheek.

Trent: But what...

Gwen: What did you rely on when you didn't have your gutiar?

Trent: Well... I don't know... Nothing I guess...

Gwen: Everyone relies on something! I rely on getting the money from this compitation for my family.

Heather: Oh how touching!!!!! Chris can we just start the game already!?!?

Gwen made an angry grin towards Heather.

Owen: OH! I rely on blueberry pies... Aaaah...

Heather: CHRIS!!!!!!!!

Chris: Alright!!! Campers, as many of you already know it's time for another challenge! But this is a special one! For the first time EVER, we are holding a Total Drama Idol!

Duncan: IDOL?!?!?!? I don't sing!

Chris: Well your gonna have to try! EACH camper from EACH team must sing one song! We will be holding this event tonight, an hour before the bonfire. Chef will be the judge, giving you a number between 1 and 10. Which ever team gets the most points wins!

Cody: Can we make up a song?

Chris: I can't see why not!

All of the campers stood around, waiting for Chris to say something.

Chris: What are you waiting for! Go practice!

There was a large stempede of the campers running off to different locations. The entire Killer Bass team followed Courtney to sit in front of their cabins. Heather tried to get the team to listen to hear, but they spread out to different directions laughing. Chris was standing in shock.

Chris: Well viewers, lets check in first on the Killer Bass! Phil, switch the camera angle!

Camera Man: Aaahh... Cough! How do I do that again?

Chris: Chef! Could you help Phil AGAIN! I can't believe you even getted payed!

Camera Man: ...Payed... I get payed!?!?!

* * *

KILLER BASS PRACTICING:

The camera switched to where the Killer Bass where practicing, in front of their cabins.

Courtney: Ok everyone! SSSH!

Nobody listened.

Courtney: People! Pay attetion to me!

Eva rolled her eyes.

Courtney: PEOPLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PAY ATTENTION TO ME!!!!!!!!

Everyone was silent.

Duncan: Yah princess? You wanted us!!!!

Courtney: OK! Since Chris and smelly Chef are going to grade us, I thought that maybe I could take their place while we're practing! Each of you will come up to me, sing a song and I'll give you a grade!

Duncan: That is so... STUPID!!!!! I am not doing this!

Courtney: YES YOU ARE!!! AHHEEMM! Harold... Aaaah... Your up first...

Courtney rolled her eyes.

Harold: YES! Ok, I thought that since I'm like the cool guy of the Killer Bass, I could sing the song Rollin'! You know, it goes like... They see me rollin. They hatin. Patrolling, they tryin to catch me ridin dirty! Trying to catch me ridin dirty! Trying to catch me ridin dirty! Trying to catch me... Ridin dirty! My...

Courtney: That's enough!

Everyone started laughing.

Harold: WHAT!?!?! What's so funny!?!?!

Courtney: NEXT!

Harold: Fine! GOSH!!!!!!!!!!

Harold went to the back of the line.

Ezekiel stood up.

Ezekiel: I think I'm next eh?

Courtney: JUST SING!!!

Ezekiel: Um... Ok I'll try... But I don't remember alot of the words! Aaahh... I kinda made it up too...

Courtney: GO!!!!!

Ezekiel pulled out a scrappy looking paper out of his pocket. He stairred at it blankly.

Ezekiel: AHEM! I'm proud to be a Canadian... Where at least I... I...

Courtney: I?!?!

Ezekiel: I can't read this writting eh. Its way too messy for me to understand.

Courtney: Who even wrote it!?!

Ezekiel: I think it was me... Yah it was...

Courtney: Well go practice more!!!!

Ezekiel: Ok...

* * *

CONFESSION STALL:

Ezekiel: Well she can't blame everything on me, eh. Harold was alot worse! But I guess I do need to practice...

* * *

DOCK OF SHAME:

Chris stood, putting hair jell in his hair. His cell phone started to ring. He flipped it open.

Chris: Yah... Oh boss! Wait... What! Ow.... I'm on camera right now...

He waved to camera with an akward smile, and put his cell phone back in his pocket.

Chris: Sorry about that viewers! I thought it was my break... So! The Killer Bass seem to have a pretty sweet orginized system going, but not so sweet singers! Lets check in on the Screaming Gophers, who are not being so orginized!

* * *

SCREAMING GOPHERS PRACTICING:

The cameras picture changed to inside The Screaming Ghophers girl cabin. Izzy was on the top bunk and Lindsey was sitting below painting her nails. They where both practicing their songs.

Izzy: I think I should sing my own song! Maybe I'll call it "E-Scope's Evil World!" Yah! It will go like "...Boom... Boom... Boom.... BAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Than like some crazy gutiar soleo by Chef! Can Chef play gutiar? Well he better or E-Scope will get him! Hey have you scene a polar bear around here?!?! I let him loss by acident!

Lindsey: Aaah Izzy...

Izzy: Yah... YAH?!?

Lindsey: What's a E-Scope? It's kinda a weird name...

Izzy leaped off the top bunk and onto the bottom one. She pushed her face right on top of Lindsey's, making Lindsey drop her nail polish.

Izzy: YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT IT IS!!!????!!!!!! HUH!!! HUH!!!!??????!!!!

Lindsey: I'm scared...

Izzy: E-Scope is ME! ME!!!!!!!! Remember how in the special I changed my name!! REMEMBER!!!! I'm keeping it for good!!!! And anyone who doesn't call me E-Scope will get me angry!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'll go CRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAZZZZZYYYYYYY!

Izzy leaped off the bottom bunk.

Izzy: Well I got to go look for that polar bear! HA HA HA!!!! BYE!!!!!

She ran out of the cabin screaming and yelling about a polar bear.

* * *

CONFESSION STALL:

Lindsey: This morning I accidently dumped some sugar into Izzy's cereal... I don't think she's supposed to have that! Sorry Lizzy... I mean Dizzy.... I mean Izzy!!!!

* * *

OUTSIDE OF THE CABINS:

Izzy ran out of the girls cabin screaming, running by Leshawna, Trent, Gwen and Cody who were all sitting on a wooden table.

Izzy: POLAR BEAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Gwen: Is it me or is she crazier than usual?

Leshawna: That girl needs a serious chill pill!

Izzy ran off into the near by woods.

Cody: So Trent... Haha... How are you mcsquezing over there?

Trent lifted his head up, he looked awfull. His face was as clear as a ghost and his hair was messier than usual.

Trent: Mcsqueezing? That isn't even a word...

Leshawna: You seriously need to get a new slang book!

Gwen: So what are you singing?

Trent: Don't know and don't care. I don't care about anything any more...

Gwen: You gotta get over your gutiar! You can buy a new one!

Trent: I'm going to go take a nap...

He dragged his body back inside the Screaming Ghopher's cabin.

Gwen: I feel so bad...

Leshawna: Well I don't know what I'm singing either! Back in the projects, we don't do all that singing stuff.

Cody: What do you do?

Leshawna: Shoot hoops, play a game of street hockey... A lot of things like that!

Heather can storming from the girls bathroom, where she was practcing her song.

Heather: Noah! Owen! Alliance meeting! NOW!

Noah: I'm coming! I don't know why YOU have to call all the meetings... I'm the smart one of the group!

Owen: Here I come...

Owen came tumbling out of the boys cabin, tripping on Trent's broken gutiar.

He landed on his butt, and made a large fart.

Cody: Oh who cut the cheese! That smells like rotten eggs!

Heather: Who else! OWEN! You nasty pig, come!

An angry Noah and laughing Owen followed Heather to behind the cabins.

Heather: Ok... You do know that all of us have the most chance of getting evicted! Noah, eveyone hates you and me. And Owen, you won last season. So we need to think of a plan to save ourselfs!

Noah: Why don't we just win the challenge!?!?! We ARE the better team!

Heather: You really think we're going to win!!!????????!!!! Owen stinks, you stink, Leshawna stinks, Gwen won't sing, Cody is a loser, Justin is too obsessed with himself, Izzy is crazy, Lindsey is dumb and Trent is a sad sack! That only leaves me as the best singer we have! That's like one VS a million singers! Do the math!

Owen's watch went off, making a beeping noise.

Owen: It's 12:00! That means its... LUNCH TIME!!!!!!!!!!!

Heather slapped Owen across the face.

Heather: OWEN!!!!!! PAY ATTENTION!!!!!

Noah: How about this! We get a few voters to vote Trent off intead of us for being such a downer. Ok?

Heather: Fine! We'll stick to your plan! Ok, the meeting is over! Now go PRACTICE!!!

Owen: FINALLY!!!!! Lets go get some lunch!!!

Noah: Aaaah... No thanks. I've still got pains from Chef's so called delisous special this morning, rotten eggs!

Owen: Oh well!

* * *

CONFESSION STALL:

Owen: Every day I set my watch to go off at 7:00 AM, 12:00 AM, and 6:00PM, in case I forget to eat! I just can't get enough of Chef's greasy chicken fingers... YUM!!!

* * *

IN FRONT OF THE KILLER BASS CABINS:

Courtney: Ok! Katie and Sadie are next!

Katie + Sadie: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!

Katie: We're going to sing a duet!

Duncan: Oh that's a shocker!

Courtney: SHUT UP DUNCAN!!!!!!!! Ok, just sing already!

Sadie: OMG! I'm like so excited!

Katie: Me too!

Sadie: Three....

Katie: Two...

Katie+Sadie: One!!!!! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!

Both of them start dancing very strangly. Sadie started to shake her butt while Katie does an Egyption like dance.

Courtney: NEXT!!!!

They both sadly walked away.

Courtney: I said next!?!!?

Eva: I... I... I'm next...

Everyone was shocked.

Duncan: HA! You sing!?!?! How lame!!!!

Geoff: HAHA!!!!!!!!!!

Eva: My doctor says it will help me with my anger problems.... IF ANY OF YOU LAUGH I'LL TWIST YOU HEAD UP SO BAD YOU'LL LOOK LIKE A DEAD ZEBRA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Courtney: Just sing already!

Eva: ... Let the bodies hit he floor... Let the bodies hit the floor... Let the bodies hit the floor... Let the bodies hit the flOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!! Here we go... Here we go... Here we GOOOOOO!!!!!!!! One! Nothing wrong with me! Two! Nothing wrong with me! Three! Nothing wrong with me! Four! Nothing wrong with... MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Bridgette: Scary...

Eva: My doctor said it was good to relaese my inner feelings... YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT!?!?!?!?!?!

Courtney: No! No! Every thing's ok! Right guys?

Everyone nodded their heads.

Geoff: Hey Bridgette babe! It looks like it's our turn!

Bridgette: Courtney, we're gonna sing a duet too.

Courtney: Ok, just go!

Geoff: ...

Bridgette: Geoff! Your line!

Geoff: OH! Yah... I wish a could be with you...

Duncan: HA HA! Your terrible!

Geoff: Wow... You look so hot in the sun light...

Bridgette: Oww... Thanks... You do to...

They both grabbed each other and started to make out.

Courtney: Will you two get a room!

Geoff and Bridgette jumped behind a bush, still making out.

Duncan: Hey princess, you look super hot in the sun light!

Courtney: Nice try!

She slapped him across the face.

Duncan: So... What are YOU gonna sing?

Courtney: That's for me to know and for you to find out! Ok, your next!

Duncan: HA! Me? Sing? You gotta be kidding!

Courtney: No! Sing!

Duncan: Sorry but I don't sing!

He walked off, WITH Courtney chasing after him.

Courtney: You could at least try!

Duncan: Not a chance!

* * *

CAMPSITE:

Justin was sitting laying on the grass, shirtless wearing a pair of rich looking sun glasses. Leshawna was sitting in front of the Screaming Ghopher girl's cabin, reading off a sheet of paper. Gwen was sitting next to her, still trying to think of a song.

Justin: Well I'm done practing!

Gwen: But you've been tanning for the last two hours! You've only practed singing once!

Justin: Who cares what I sing! Just look at me! With this body, I could became a president if I wanted to!

Leshawna: That is a nice body... It's so shiny and... Perfect...

Gwen: Aaaahhh... I know...

Leshawna: He's so... Wait! Aren't yu gonna get a sun burn sitting around like that all day!

Justin: HA! NO!!!!! I haven't got a sun burn, like never!!!

Gwen: So you've never had a sun burn before!!!!

Justin: Nope! My body just gets more tanned!

Leshawna: You some kind of crazy tan boy!

Justin: A crazy, HOT tan boy!

Gwen: Yah...

Justin: Well I got to fix my hair before the show. See yah!

When he gets up, he feels a sharp pain fly through his body.

Justin: Aaaahh!!!! That burns!

Leshawna: I told you fool! You just can't sit around for two hours without getting a sun burn!

Justin: I DIDN'T GET A SUN BURN!!!!!!!!! I just hurt my back that's all! OW!

Every time he took a single step, the burn got worse.

Gwen: HA! You got your first sun burn!!!

Justin: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm gonna go take a quick shower! I probably just sat on a sharp rock, that's all! OW!

Leshawna: There ain't no sharp rocks around here!

Justin: Did I say you could talk! Now zip it!

He smiles at Leshawna.

Leshawna: Oh... Ok, your so hot!

Justin: I know!

He smirks at Leshawna.

* * *

CONFESSION STALL:

Justin: Ow... Ow... OWWWW!!!! I'm telling you! I DID NOT GET A SUN BURN!!!!!!! It's just a small cut! It's not gonna stop me from looking smoken ocken at the sing off tonight! OWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!! It burns!!!!!!!!!!!

Gwen: He so got a sun burn!

Leshawna: That fool is crazy! We're gonna lose because of him!

* * *

THE WAWANKWA STAGE:

The screen changed to the Wawankwa stage, where Chris was standing along with Chef. Chris wasn't wearing his usual clothes, but an old looking tuxedo. Chef was waering a pink dress with earings, and seemed very anoyed.

Chris: HELLLLOOOOOOOOO viewers!!! It's time for the Total Drama Idol sing off! But before we begin, lets get the campers! Chef!

Chef held a small puffy looking ball and squeezed it hard. It made a very, very, very, very, very loud noise that spread all over the entire camp grounds.

Chris: IIIIIIITTTTTTT''''''''SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS TIME TO SING CAMPERS!!!!!!!!!!

After about a ten minute wait, the 19 campers arrived sitting in the stands.

Chris: Now that your all here, let me explain the rules!

Courtney: BLAH! BLAH! BLAH! Can we just sing now!?!?

Chris: Hey! Will you let me do my job! Ok, as I was saying... One at a time, each camper will come on stage and sing their song! Chef will be providing all background singing, dancing, instruments and alot of other stuff. At the end of each song, I will give you a grade from one to ten. The team with the most votes wins invisibility for the week! Ok?

Cody: Yup...

Noah: Whatever...

Chris: First up, singing hot n' cold, Geoff and Bridgette!

A few of the Killer Bass team members cheered, espicially Katie and Sadie. But the Screaming Gophers remained silent, not caring that much for the couple.

Geoff stepped out on stage, holding a white sheet of paper with a few lines on it.

Geoff: Aaaahh... And you always think... Always speak  
Crypticly!!!!!!

A few of the audience members covered their ears, but got a little more joyful when Bridgette came on to the stage.

Bridgette: I should know!  
That you're no good for me!!!!

Geoff: Your hot...

Bridgette: Ow... Thanks... OH! And your cold!

Geoff: Your hot...

Bridgette: Geoff!

Geoff: Ow... Hey do you want to make out?

Bridgette: Um... YES!!!!!

They both tossed their sheets into the audience. Bridgette leaped on to Geoff and threw his hat off also into the audience. Geoff casually waved and ran off stage holding Bridgette while making out. Chris walked onto the stage fixing his bow tie.

Chris: Well, since they didn't even finish their perfomance, I'm gonna have to give them a two! At least their getting me viewers!!!!! Up next, represing the Screaming Gophers, it's Heather!

Everybody started booing, except for Harold.

Heather came on stage smiling gracefully. Chef stepped out holding a microphone, looking terribly agrivated. With a long deep breathe, he began to sing.

Chef: There was a girl I knew... Who always wanted to be the one to stand out from the crowd... Always believe that she was gonna live her dreams... Aaahh... That what when down was gonna come around for all the doubters non believers the cynical that once were dreamers... One of these days you'll open up your eyes and you'll realize...

Heather: That girl was a one time teenage drama queen!  
A **hot**, **tough** everyday wannabe... But she'll have changed her destiny... Now she's a somebody! That girl was a wild child meanie but she found herself.  
Cuz she believes in nothin else and you'll look back and you won't believe that girl was me.

Chef; That girl was her!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Heather did a few bows, but nobody was clapping.

Leshawna: Get off the stage white girl!!!!

Duncan: BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Gwen: You stink!

Chris came onto the stage.

Chris: Well I can see you have a big fan base! So, your score is...

A large gush of wind flew down from the sky. A loud, cutting noise was heard, making even Eva a little scared. Katie and Sadie huddled together. Geoff and Bridgette stopped making out. Up above was a giant, rusty helicopter. The door of the helicopter swung open, revealing an over weight, dark skinned man. The man was in a red, white stripped running outfit with a matching red cap. He was holding an old like suit case in his hand and had a dull look on his face. The man threw the suit case out of the helicopter, making it land directly in front of Chris.

Chris: Thanks new intern! Hey, what's your name again?

Man: It's Bob! Bob Monbocet the third!

The man had a scratchy voice.

Chris: Whatever!

Bob: Hey! When am I getting my pay check!?!?!

Before Chris answered, the helicopter went out of control, crashing into a near by try.

Bob: I'm ok!

Chris: So! The hophers are taking a league with a score of 7 to 2! Next up we have... Noah! But I really have no idea what he's singing!

* * *

BACKSTAGE:

Heather: Ok Noah! Your up!

She handed him a piece of paper.

Heather: Sing this!

Noah: Why should I trust you again?

Heather: We're in an alliance!!!!!!!! Now go break a leg!!!!!!!!

Noah: Wow... Your a lot of support...

Heather: It means SING GOOD!!!!!!! NOW GO!!!!!!!

* * *

Noah walked onto stage, with a bored look in his eyes. Heather snuck on behind him, and whisphered something in Chef's air.

Chef: Another slice of the life of Master Noah the Know it all, Super intelligent, a fine young gentleman,  
A 16 year old whiz kid bustin high school,  
A pugnacious little shorty with a thousand IQ.  
He's got a way with the ladies, and he's keeping it real,  
Your favorite little study buddy, he knows the deal.  
That he's still just a kid, on the ball, very clever,  
You could say that he's bright, brainy, gifted, whatever...

Noah: I am NOT singing this! I DO NOT sing! Let some other loser get up on stage and take my place!

Noah tossed his papers onto the ground and angrily walked off the stage. Chris stepped on to stage, shaking his head.

Chris: Wow... That was SO lame man! But Chef's wicked rapping was AWSOME! You are SO getting a raise! Let's see what Noah's score is!

Falling from the sky was a small wrapped present tied to a baloon. It landed in Noah's lap.

Chris: Open it dude!

Carefully, Noah opened it and out came an explosion of small flying baloons shapped like the number 0. Izzy, who was sitting next to Noah was jumping up and down screaming.

Noah: Ha, ha, how hilliarous... Can we move on with the show now!

Izzy: That was so... COOL! I LOVE a good explosion! Oh this one time...

Noah: Save it for someone who cares!

Chris: Your score is a 0! Weak... Up next is... Ezekiel!

Ezekiel stepped on to the stage, picking his noise.

Bridgette: Ew...

Geoff: Go home school!

Ezekiel: OH! Yah...

Courtney: Just sing!!!!

Ezekiel: Um... Ok... AHEM!!! If tomorrow all the things were gone...  
I've been home schooled all my life,  
And I had to start again  
with just my freaky mom and dad,  
I'd thank my lucky stars  
to be singing here today,  
'Cause the flag still stands for mouse lovers! And they can't take that AWAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chef starts to sway back and fourth.

Ezekiel: I'M PROUD TO BE A CANADIAN!!!!!

Chef: EH!

Ezekiel: We're at least I can pick my noise!!!!!! And I'll try not to forget that guy who died for me... And I proudly stand up, on this stage singing some old crappy song! Cause there ain't no doubt about this song!!!!!!! God bless all the mouse in Canada...

About half of the audience stood up claping and cheering for their home country's song. Chris walked onto stage blowing his nose and whipping the tears off his face.

Chris: Dude... That was so cool... It made me... Cry... But! Your singing wasn't as cool! You sounded like a diying zebra! Let's see what your score is!

Chef pulled out of trumphet and started playing it. Flying out of the trumphet was about a million number 5 stickers that got stuck all over Ezekiel.

Chris: You get a 5 out of 10! That's smack down in the middle, but you still managed to get your team tied up with the Ghophers.

Ezekiel: I think these stickers are kinda stuck on me, eh! How do you get them off?

Chris: Don't worry, will get them off later! Up next is Trent with Hey there Delilah!

He pushed Ezekiel off the stage and walked off. A spotlight shinned on Chef, who was playing a gutiar. Trent walked onto the stage, still glum about his broken gutiar.

Trent: Hey there Delilah what's it like in New York City

He looked over to Gwen.

Trent: I'm a thousand miles away  
But girl tonight you look so pretty, yes you do  
Times Square can't shine as bright as you, I swear it's true

Hey there Delilah don't you worry about the distance  
I'm right there if you get lonely give this song another listen  
Close your eyes, listen to my voice it's my disguise  
I'm by your side

Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
What you do to me  
Hey there Delilah, I've got so much left to say  
If every simple song I wrote to you  
Would take your breath away, I'd write it all  
Even more in love with me you'd fall, we'd have it all

Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me...

Trent's first smile of the day appeared on his face.

Heather: FINALLY! Somebody good!

Leshawna: Wow! That white boy can sing!

Gwen blushed while Chris returned on stage.

Chris: Dude, I've got one question for you, how the heck do you sing like that!?! I mean after Noah and Cody broke your gutiar....

Trent's smile disappeared.

Chris: Ow... Didn't mean to rain on your parade! Your score is...

Bob, the intern ran on stage and spray painted the number nine on the wall, and ran off.

Chris: Well that pretty much tells it all! Trent, your score is a 9! Nice work man!

Trent: Thanks I guess...

He walked off the stage miserable, frowning.

Chris: Ok! The Ghophers have broken the tie with a score of 16 to 7! Can Eva get a good enough score to bring the Killer Bass back in first? Find out now, live with our very own Eva singing Let the Bodies Hit the floor!

Eva stepped onto the stage, trying to smile. Her eye lashes came together forming a unibrow, making her look very visous. She tilted her head towards the ground, and all of the spot lights shut off covering the stage in darkness. Fog started to cover the stage and audience, making everyone cough.

Eva: Let the bodies hit the floor...  
Let the bodies hit the floor...  
Let the bodies hit the floor...  
Let the bodies hit the floor...

Beaten why for? Can't take much more...

HERE WE GO!!!!! HERE WE GO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HERE WE GOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

A large explosion of fire appeared behind Eva as if she was standing on a volcano.

Eva: ONE!!!!!!! THERE'S NOTHING WRONG WITH ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

TWO!!!!!!!!! THERE'S NOTHING WRONG WITH ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

THREE!!!!!!!! THERE'S NOTHING WRONG WITH ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

FOUR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THERE'S NOTHING WRONG WITH MEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

ONE!!!!!!!!!!! SOMETHING'S GOT TO GIVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

TWO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SOMETHING'S GOT TO GIVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!

THREE!!!!!!!!!! SOMETHING'S GOT TO GIVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

SKIN AGAINST SKIN BLOOD AND BONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

YOUR ALL BY YOURSELF BUT NOT ALONE!!!!!!!!!!!

YOU WANTED IN NOW YOUR HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

DRIVEN BY HATE COSUMED BY FEAR!!!!!!!!!!!

Let the bodies hit the floor...

Let the bodies hit the floor...

Let the bodies hit the floor...

The floor... The floor... The floor... THE FLOOR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The entire audience of campers was shocked and a little creeped out. Chris returned on stage.

Heather: What was that!?!?!

Chris: Wow... I really don't know what to say...

Eva: I let all of my anger out. Sorry if it was a little loud...

Duncan: A LITTLE!?!? Dude you sounded like an angry gorilla!

Eva: YOUR LUCKY THIS IS A TV SHOW!!!!!!!! IF IT WASN'T I WOULD...

Chris: Eva, calm down before it gets a little too personal! Your score is...

Eva: WHAT!?!?! WHAT IS IT!?!?!?!

A paper air plain flew out of know where flying directly towards Eva's right eye. Before it hit her eye, she quickly caught it before it hit her.

Eva: WHO THREW THIS!?!?!?! YOU THINK IT'S FUNNY DON'T YOU!!!!!!!!! IF I FIND OUT WHO TRIED TO HIT ME I'LL REARRANGE YOUR FACE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chris: What did I just tell you! Now open the paper!

She quickly unfolded the scrap paper. Inside was a picture of Chef holding up 6 fingers, indicating her score.

Eva: SIX!!!!! THAT'S IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!????????????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chris: Yup! Well have fun sitting in the audience!

Eva: I WILL NOT PUT UP WITH THIS!!!!!!!!!!!

Chris snapped his fingers. Chef walked over, lifted up Eva and threw her flying on top of Ezekiel.

Ezekiel: OWWWWWWWWW!!!!!

Eva: Oh shut up!

Chris: The score is now 16 to 13 with the Ghophers STILL in the league! Up next we have Gwen, with... With... With, what?

Gwen stepped on stage blushing from stage fright. She wispered something into Chris's air and ran off.

Chris: It seems Gwen cowered out and with draws from the challenge, leaving her with a 0 for her team!

As Gwen sits back down in the audience, Justin gives her a dirty look.

Chris: Next up for the bass is... Katie and Sadie, singing Your My Best friend by Queen! Take it away girls!

Katie slowly walks on stage, with a bland look on her face. All of the lights on the stage are off, but they suddenly turn on in a flash of brightness. Chef is in the background, playing the electric piano. As Chris watches back stage, he puts on a pair of black shades.

Katie: OOOO... You make me live... Whatever this world can give to me... It's you... Your all I see... OOOO! You make me live now honey! OOO, you make me live!

Sadie leaps onto the stage with a loud blump, singing in happiness. They both start to do idiotic dancing.

Katie+Sadie: Your the best friend that I ever had!

They both point at each other.

Sadie: I've been with you such a long time, your my sunshine! And I want YOU to know, that my feelings are true! Your my BFFL...

Chef pulls out a microphone.

Chef: Best friend for life...

Katie+Sadie: Your my best friend! Your the first one!

Katie: When things turn out bad...

Sadie: You know I'll never be lonely!

Katie: You...

Before she sang her line, Sadie accidently tripped over a long cable and tumbled on top of Katie. It was like a gorilla falling on to a giraff's neck, except the gorilla was ALOT larger!

Katie: OWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Katie tried to get up, but the incredibly large amount of weight left her unable to move even her finger tips. Sadie, not noticing how much pain Katie was in, chuckled a few times and stood up, waiting for Katie to join her. But Katie remained on the ground, stiff as Noah's love life, speechless.

Sadie: OMG! That was like so funny! It was kinda like that time my dad drove into your mom's car and she came out all like " Your paying for this maget!" Oh and than she chased my dad all around the neighborhood with a metal bat! Your mom was always a little manly... And my dad is such a sissy!

Katie: Ow...

Sadie: Katie? Why do you look like you dead? Your not dead are you? Are you!?!?! KATIE!?!?!?!

Chris: Chef! It looks like your gonna have to get the strecher out again!

The entire audience of campers gasped in horror of this so called deadly stretcher.

Gwen: Not the stretcher!

Trent: I can't believe that thing is still standing...

As all of the campers exchanged many similiar comments like these ones, Chef came out wearing the same medical outfit he wear for the great race. In his hand was a white, long, modly, dirty, stained, over-used strecher with a few bugs flying around the filth. He swung them away, and dusted off the dirt that covered this old object. He placed the strecher on the ground and slowly dragged Katie on to the strecher with very little care. He stepped down a small amount of stairs, and left walking towards a nearby tent with a red cross on it. Sadie ran after him, still unsure of what had just happened.

Bridgette: Every time I see that thing... I get gosebumps!

Geoff turned to her, stairing into her eyes.

Geoff:I know how to get rid of those...

Bridgette: How?

Geoff grabbed her arms and they both once again, started making out.

Ezekiel: What is this stretcher thing everyone's talking about eh? It's kinda freaking me out!

Gwen: Wait! You've never heard of the stretcher!?!?!

Ezekiel: Aaaaahhh... No.

Duncan: What do you expect the dude was the first thrown out last season!

Ezekiel: Well what is it?

Duncan: Well, it is a long scary story... Are you sure you want to listen?

Ezekiel: Yup!

Duncan: Alright but you where warned... Last season, Trent got injured a ton!

Gwen: Like every week!

Duncan: One day, Chef layed him out in the sun for some special healing thing. He was out there for hours, all night long. Chef soon forgot about him and the paralyzed musician was forced to lay alone. He soon felt something, somthing weird on his shoulder... Something creepy and so dark that it blended into the night sky itself...

Ezekiel: Gulp... What was it?

Duncan: It... It was...

Gwen and Duncan both looked at each other, ready for the next line.

Duncan+Gwen: The Dead spider!!!!!!!

Ezekiel: AAARRRRRHHHHHH!!!!!!!! What's... What's a dead spider?

The home schooled kid was trembling in fear.

Duncan: A dead spider is black, furry and full of goey black blood! If it EVER bites even the smallest bite on a single person... The bite mark will drip galoons of blood in like a second and the only way to stop it is...

Gwen: Stick your teeth right onto the bite mark!

Ezekiel: Your... Your lieing!

Duncan: Just take a look at Trent's shoulder, the mark never goes away!

Ezekiel: I... I'm ok...

Chris stepped onto the stage, with his usual smirk on his face.

Chris: Sorry for that little break! It seems Sadie weighs more than she thinks... I have just been told by some of our judges... Cough cough! Chef and I... That the two BFFL's recieved a score of 4, beating the Ghophers by just one point! The score is now 17 to 16, can Leshawna turn the game around? I seriously dought it!

Leshawna stepped onto the stage, with Chef standing behind her. She was wearing a black swet shirt, that seemed a little old. Chef was wearing a pair of baggy jeans, an old blue swet shirt and a pair of furry boots. The music went on, making Duncan and Geoff sway back and forth.

Leshawna: Shawty had them Apple Bottom Jeans!

Chef: Jeans!

Leshawna : Boots with the fur!

Chef: FUR!

Leshawna: The whole club was lookin at him!  
He hit the flo!  
Next thing you know,  
Shawty got low low low low low low low low!

Leshawna started pointing at Chef, who was shaking hit butt, trying to break dance.

Leshawna: Them baggy sweat pants! And the Reeboks with the straps! He turned around and gave that big booty a smack! Aaay!  
He hit the flo Next thing you know,  
Shawty got low low low low low low low low!

Leshawna: Apple Bottom Jeans!  
Boots with the fur! The whole club was lookin at her  
He hit the flo!  
Next thing you know!  
Shawty got low low low low low low low low!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Both Leshawna and Chef swung their hoods onto their heads possing. The entire audience of campers stood up chairing besides Noah, who was very miserable. Harold was espicially excited, almost drowling over Leshawna. Chris walked onto the stage, raising his eye brow.

Chris: Well that was a change of paste! Never knew you where such a rapper! Your score is a... Freaky freaky fresh, yall word! Number 7! The Screaming Ghophers are now winning with a league of 23 to 17!

* * *

CONFESSION STALL:

Harold appears in the confession stall holding a glass soda bottle.

Harold: I think Leshawna made that song out to me because instead of saying she Leshawna said he, which I am!

He took a big gulp of his green colored soda, and whipped some of it off his face.

Harold: Leshawna must love me, because sometimes when she's half awake she looks at me!

The geek took one more sip of his soda, leaving it empty.

Harold: GOSH! That was the last goey, green drink on the island!

* * *

WAWANAKWA STAGE:

Chris: Next up is another Gopher, Lindsey! Can she beat Leshawna's score? I don't think so!

As Chris left, Lindsey stepped onto the stage looking a little confused. She was holding a pink, sparkly microphone instead of the regular rusty one.

Lindsey: Wait... What do I again?

Gwen: Sing!

Lindsey: Oh thanks George!

Gwen: For the last time, my name is Gwen!

* * *

BACKSTAGE:

Chris is standing in his moldy tuxedo getting make up put on him.

Chris: HAHA! She is totally gonna get a 0!

Another hand with pink nail polish appears, and sprays Chris witha bottle of "Looking Good!" spray.

Chris: ARRRRRHHHHHH!!!! Too much make up, bra!

* * *

WAWANAKWA STAGE:

Lindsey: Ok here I go...

She takes a deap breathe and starts to sing. In the background, Chef can be seen running by dressed in pink and wearing a blonde wig.

Lindsey: Because I'm a blonde I don't have to think, I talk like a baby and I never pay for drinks!  
Don't have to worry if I'm getting a man if I keep this blonde and I keep these tan  
Cause I'm a blonde yeah, yeah, yeah!  
Cause I'm a blonde yeah yeah yeah!

I see people working and it just makes me giggle,  
cause I don't have to work, I just have to giggle!  
Cause I'm a blonde B-L-O-N-D!  
Cause I'm a blond don't you wish you were me?

I never learned to read and I never learned to cook!  
Why should I bother when I look like I look?  
I know lots of people are smarter than me, but I have this philosophy, "So what?"  
Cause I'm a blonde yeah yeah yeah!

I see girls without dates and I feel so sorry for them cause whenever  
I'm around, all the men ignore 'em  
Cause I'm a blonde yah yah yah  
Cause I'm a blonde yah yah yah

They say to make it you need talent and ambition, well I got a tv show, and this is my audition;  
Umm. . . okay. . . what was it?. . . ummm don't tell me. . . oh, yeah, okay "Duck Magnum, duck!"  
Cause I'm a blonde yeah yeah yeah  
Cause I'm a blonde yeah yeah yeah

I took an IQ test and I flunked it of course, I can't spell BW but I got a Porsche  
Cause I'm a blonde B-L-O-N-D  
Cause I'm a blonde don't you wish you were me?

I just want to say that being chosen as this month's Miss August is  
like a compliment I'll remember for as long as I can.  
Right now I'm a freshman in my fourth year at UCLA but my goal is  
to become a veterinarian cause I love children  
Cause I'm a blonde yeah yeah yeah  
Cause I'm a blonde yeah yeah yeah! YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Lindsey starts jumping up and down clapping for herself, but soons stops when Chris returns on stage.

Chris: So Lindsey, how do you feel? Good? Bad? Terrible? Awful? Please be awful we need some good ratings...

Lindsey: I feel great Chip!

Chris: I never know you could sing like that!

Lindsey: OMG me too! I'm still shocked I remembered all those lines!

Chris: Talk time is over! Your score is...

Chef came running into the audience wearing a red number 7 costume, mumbling something about Chris.

Lindsey: Wait... What's my score?

Chris: Lindsey, it's a 7! I mean come on! Anyways!

He shoves poor Lindsey back stage, smirking at the camera.

Chris: The Gophers are STILL in the league with a score of 30 to 17! Next up is Courtney and Duncan... Shockingly singing together Sweet Home Alabama! Take it away dude! Oh and dudette!

Bridgette: I can't believe Courtney actually went through with this! She's so up tight!

Geoff: Well... She didn't really go through with the song... Duncan kinda...

Bridgette: Duncan did what?

Geoff: I'm not really supposed to tell you about...

Duncan and Courtney both stepped onto the dusty stage, but Courtney strangly couldn't stand up straight.

Bridgette: Wait! Did Courtney eat...

Courtney: BURP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Bridgette: Duncan didn't let her drink...

Geoff: Arh... I'm not really supposed to tell...

Bridgette leaned over, and started touching Geoff's chest. She stood up and sat on his lap, looking into his eyes. On the stage, Duncan and a hipper Courtney started to sing.

Bridgette: If you do tell me, I'll do a little something special with you!

Geoff: But! Arrhh... You have such dreamy eyes... OK! Duncan swapped Courtney's energy drink with her milk at lunch! Now can we make out!?!?!

Bridgette: But why!?!

Geoff: I don't know, I guess he really wanted to sing with her!

Geoff grabbed Bridgette's hand and leaned her head forward, and they both started making out.

* * *

CONFESSION STALL:

Geoff: I feel so bad about telling Bridgette about Duncan's plan! But I can't resist such a hot babe... I love that surfer chick!

* * *

Duncan: Well I heard mister Young sing about her  
Well, I heard ole Neil put her down  
Well, I hope Neil Young will remember  
A Southern man don't need him around anyhow

Courtney: SWEET HOME ALABAMA!!  
Where the skies are SO blue!

SWEET HOME ALABAMA!!!!!!!!!  
Lord, I'm coming home to you!!!!!!

She ran towards Duncan and grabbed his hands. They exchanged their first kiss of season two, with Duncan's eyes widden.

Duncan: Alright! That's my babe!

Chris stepped onto stage, holding a large pile of papers shrugging.

Chris: Sorry Bass but I'm afraid I can't let you two sing any more! Well it would be totally wiket if a crazy Courtney would sing, but the rules won't allow it! That dudette is just too crazy right now!

Duncan: What! You'll let us jump of a thousand foot cliff but not allow us to sing just because she's a little hipper!!!

Chris: Sorry but I don't make the rules I inforce them man... Well actually I do make the rules, but that's a long story!

* * *

CONFESSION STALL:

Courtney: BUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Chris: Since I am such a nice, good looking guy I'll give a bonus 10 points to the Bass just to get things a little dramatic! For great ratings dudes!

Geoff: Wohoo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Duncan: Yeah!

Geoff and Duncan exchange a high five while the entire Killer Bass team cheers.

Chris: Alright! We only have five campers left to sing, so let's speed things up a little bit! Next up, is Izzy singing... E- Scope's Evil World? Well this is gonna be interesting!

A worried look appears on the usually happy Lindsey's face.

* * *

Lindsey: I am like so scared about this! I'm so sorry I dumped three galons of sugar into Izzy's drink! Please forgive me Izzy! I don't want to go home yet or that place where losers live! WAAAH!!!!!!!

* * *

A huge puff of fog covered the stage and the audience, making even Chris cough.

Heather: Cough! WILL YOU SHUT THAT FOG MACHINE OFF!!!!!!!!!

Ezekiel: Cough! Cough!

Bridgette: Cough! Cough!

Justin: Cough... OW! Cough... OW!

Justin was still in pain from his recent sun burn.

Izzy: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Bridgette: Where is she!?!

Coming from the sky was a sugar thirsty, wilder than usual Izzy swinging from a lush green vine. Her eyes where wide open, her mouth was opened wide with druel leaking out of it. She swung out of control and went flying into the audience, barling missing Lindsey. Her head smashed right through the wood itself, making her unconsous. The whole audience stood up in horor, watching the half alive Izzy be pulled away in a wheel cheer by Chef, joining Katie in the medical center. Chris stepped onto the stage trying to hold his laughter.

Chris: HA! Sorry Gophers but you won't be getting any points for that! Chef, take her to the Medical Shack!

Everyboy turns to the red crossed shack, where a scream of pain that sounds alot like Katie can be heard.

Chris: Next up for the Gophers is... Owen! Can he keep the Gophers in the league with a score of 30 to 27? Let's find out!

Owen went onto the stage, confordent as ever.

Owen: Here I go!

He takes a deep breathe, and starts to sing.

Owen: We snuck into Friendly's late last night...  
I wanna go to Friendly's! YUM!  
Went to make the menu right.  
I wanna go to Friendly's!!!!!!!!!!!  
Mini mozzarellas, Dippin' chicken too!  
Cheese burger sliders,  
and soda that is blue!  
Sundaes we designed!  
There invented for you.  
Where ice cream makes the meal!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
I wanna go to Friendly's!  
Yeah yeah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chris walked back onto the stage, making one of his many sarcastic looks at Owen. He smirked his white pearls as if he was laughing at the fact Owen sang a song that had to do with fast food.

Chris: Dude, that's it?

Owen who was nearly passed out from his song, knodded his head.

Owen: Wasn't it... AWSOME????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!??????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chris: Not really!

Chef snuck into the audience, disciused as a small old lady and was holding a Friendly's bag. He reached into it, pulled out a cheese burgar and threw it at Owen's face. Owen was delighted to see his favorite meal and quickly devowered the greesy burgar. He let out a large burp, followed by a fart and coming out of his mouth was a small piece of paper. Chris held it up and he read out loud the number 3.

Chris: Your score is a three! Not too shabby I guess! But man... What is that smell!?!

Owen: Ha ha, sorry...

Gwen: Owen!

Noah: How lovely...

Owen: What!?! It's only natural!!

Chris: Get off the stage man! FEW!

Owen jumped off the stage, and with a thump fell flat on to his butt.

Owen: Ow!

Chris: Next up is the hot man himself... The dude who's got some pretty sweet teeth... It's... Justin!

* * *

BACKSTAGE:

Leshawna: Are you sure you want to go out there with that nasty sun burn of yours?

Justin: I'm the best of the best! The hottest of the hottest! I've got my own sexy music for god's sake! I think I can sing!

Leshawna: You some kinda... Hot... Attractive... Crazy fool!

Justin shrugged and walked off onto the stage, smirking.

* * *

WAWANAKWA STAGE:

Justin stiffly walked out onto the stage, trying to hide his incredible amount of pain. He looked out into the audience, were most of the girls where waiting. Gwen, Leshawna and Heather's eyes widdened. Owen started to druel. Eva started to smile. Lindsey jumped up and down. Noah stairred blankly. It was time for him to sing.

Justin figured he might get a few extra points if he was shirtless, So, he ripped off his greenish shirt, smiling like an angel. The entire audience gasped at the awful sight. His so called spectacular body was as red as blood itself. It was crispy looking, so crispy you could rost a marshmellow on it and that marshmellow would explode in ten seconds. So burned he could barly even move. Justin stood like statue, not used to such negative attention. He started slowly backing up but slipped on the same piece of paper used for Owen's score and fell onto his perfect back. When his body reached the ground, a slash of pain cut through him like a knife. His eyes widden and he layed helpless on the dusty floor. Chef came running in with the strectcher and carried poor Justin away to the medical shack. Chris returned to the stage, watching Chef drag Justin away.

Chris: Wow... He got a real bad sun burn dudes! That is gonna give you Screaming Gophers a 0! Too bad! Up next is the coolest guy I know... Well he thinks he's cool! Cody, singing Burning Up!

* * *

COMFESSION STALL:

Cody: Since all the girls go crazy for the Jonas Brothers, why woudln't they like me!?! Haha!

* * *

Cody came onto the stage, trying to act cool by winking at the girls. He was followed by Chef, who was holding his old Gutiar from his band days. Cody held the microphone up to his face shaking from his stage fright.

Cody: I'm hot... you're cold... Haha...  
You go around like you know...  
Who I am... Aaah, but you don't  
You've got me on my toes! But not literally...

I'm slippin' into the lava... I think...  
And I'm tryin' keep from goin' under!  
Baby, who turned the temperature hotter?  
'Cause I'm burnin' up, burnin' up for you baby!!  
C'mon girl!!!!

As Chef was about to do a gutiar soleo, Chris came out and cut the wire on his eletric gutiar. Cody, who was very confused stood up on the stage, akwardly smiling.

Chef: CHRIS! Yah broke my gutiar! I've been playing that since my band days back at BLA High!

Chris appeared on the stage, dusting off dirt on his new tuxedo.

Chris: Don't worry you can fix it! Sorry Cody man but I couldn't handle another second of that! It was terrible! No offensive, but you can't sing!

Cody: None taken I guess...

Chris: Oviously you earned a 0 dude!

Cody sadly walked off the stage, joining his aggrivated team.

Chris: Next up is the last performance of the night! Harold! Can he make a comeback and earn his team enough points to win the challenge? Let's find out!

Chris walked off the stage for the fianle time of the day. As Harold walked on, the pressure was on. If he didn't get enough ponts from Chef, his team would lose and his sorry butt was dead. The spotlights shinned in the reflection of his glasses and he was determined to win. He took one last pick at his nose, and stepped up to the microphone ready to sing. The Screaming Gophers were cheering as if they already won the challenge and the Killer Bass were as gloomy as ever. Afterone, long deep breathe, he began to sing.

Harold: They see me mowin'  
My front lawn  
I know they're all thinking I'm so white and nerdy  
Think I'm just too white and nerdy  
Think I'm just too white and nerdy  
Can't you see I'm white and nerdy?  
Look at me, I'm white and nerdy

I wanna roll with  
The gangstas  
But so far they all think I'm too white and nerdy  
Think I'm just too white and nerdy  
Think I'm just too white and nerdy  
I'm just too white and nerdy.  
Really really white and nerdy.

First in my class here at MIT  
Got skills, I'm a champion at D&D  
MC Escher - that's my favorite MC  
Keep your 40, I'll just have an Earl Grey tea  
My rims never spin, to the contrary  
You'll find that they're quite stationary  
All of my action figures are cherry  
Steven Hawking's in my library

My MySpace page is all totally pimped out  
Got people beggin' for my top eight spaces  
Yo, I know pi to a thousand places  
Ain't got no grills but I still wear braces  
I order all of my sandwiches with mayonnaise  
I'm a whiz at Minesweeper - I could play for days  
Once you see my sweet moves you're gonna stay amazed  
My fingers' movin' so fast I'll set the place ablaze

There's no killer app I haven't run  
At Pascal, well I'm number one  
Do vector calculus just for fun  
I ain't got a gat but I got a soldering gun  
Happy Days is my favorite theme song  
I could sure kick your butt in a game of ping pong  
I'll ace any trivia quiz you bring on  
I'm fluent in JavaScript as well as Klingon

They see me roll on  
My Segway  
I know in my heart they think I'm white and nerdy  
Think I'm just too white and nerdy  
Think I'm just too white and nerdy  
Can't you see I'm white and nerdy  
Look at me, I'm white and nerdy!

The entire audience stood to their feet. There was a moment of silence, for the first time ever on the camp grounds, even Chris was silent standing on the stage. Geoff put a thumbs up and the campers all cheered for the song.

Geoff: GO HAROLD!!!!

Bridgette: Yeah!

Owen: That was AWSOME!

Cody: You the man!

Leshawna: You go white boy!

Chris: Your score is a ten! THE KILLER BASS FINALLY WIN!!!!!!!!!

Geoff: YEEHHHHAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Geoff tossed his hat in the air and Bridgette jumped onto him, started to make out.

Duncan: We rock!

Harold: YES!

Chris walked over to the Screaming Gophers, who where all very angry.

Chris: It's your lucky day! You guys are gonna be at the bonfire ceremony! See you there in five!

* * *

**Noah sat bordly. Lindsey played with her hair. It was time for someone to leave, at the Bonfire Ceremony.**

Chris appeared holding a plate of marshmellows, back in his usual clothing.

Chris: I only have nine marshmellows on my plate. But there are ten not so happy campers sitting in front of me. One of you will be leaving Total Drama Action FOREVER, never EVER to return. The first marshmellow goes to... Trent!

He threw the goey treat to Trent.

Trent: Thanks man.

Chris: Leshawna! Gwen!

They happily took their marshmellows from Chris.

Chris: This one is for Izzy! This one is for Owen!

Chris threw the marshmellow into Owen's mouth.

Owen: YUM!

Chris: Heather! Noah!

They both snatched their marshmellows from Chris. Chris looked around, Justin and Cody still haven't earned their marshmellow.

Chris: This is the last marshmellow of the night. Both of you had some pretty rough performances. Justin, you showed me how important it is to look good.

Justin smirked.

Chris: And Cody, your the coolest geek I know!

Cody smiled.

Chris: One of you, will be heading home tonight... FOREVER! Drum rool please!

Justin sat stiffly, still in an incredible amount of pain. Cody folded his arms, trying to hide how nervous he was.

Chris: The last marshmellow of the night goes to...

Justin didn't move. Cody's eyes widdened.

Chris: Justin!

Chris tossed the marshmellow to Justin, and it hit him in the forehead, leaving a mark in his crispy skin.

Justin: Ow!

Chris: Cody, bra, Dock Of Shame is that way!

Cody walked over o Gwen, looking her in the eyes.

Cody: I've always wanted to do this... Haha!

He grabbed Gwen's hands, and kissed her. Trent gasped.

* * *

COMFESSION STALL:

Trent: That was not cool Cody!

* * *

Chris: Chef! Lets take the dude away!

Gwen watched as Chris and Chef grabbed Cody's arms, dragged him down the Dock Of Shame and tossed him onto the Boat Of Losers, never to be on the island again. Owen, Trent, Gwen and Leshawna all waved good bye to the evicted geek.

**VOTING CHART:**

Gwen: Justin

Leshawna: Justin

Trent: Cody

Noah: Cody

Heather: Cody

Cody: Justin

Owen: Cody

Izzy: Justin

Justin: Cody

**TOTAL VOTES:  
**

Cody- 5 votes against Justin- 4 votes against

**Losers:**

Beth, Tyler, DJ and Cody

**_So, what do you think of the new chapter? Pretty dramatic right?_**

**NEXT CHAPTER: Love Birds... Or Love Hates?**


End file.
